Spark of Interest
by Lady Countryrose
Summary: Hermione was running away from the Wizarding World. Trying to get to Earthland, as she promised her cousins. Once the war was done, she would come home. Once there, she will be with cousins, Lucy and Catherine. When Hermione joins Fairy Tail, her and her cousins are under the watchful eyes of the Thunder Legion and their boss.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't know why I do this to myself. I know I have other stories to finish. But sometimes a dream would get you a new story to work on. Hope you'll like it.

Spark of Interest

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 1

Hermione was running. She felt her feet hitting the earth as she ran as fast as she could. Ever since the end of the war at Hogwarts. She felt this feeling within her heart. Telling her that she needed to be somewhere else.

There was only one place she knew that she needed to be. The problem was, ever since the end of the war. The whole Wizarding World seemed to be trying to find her. She had no idea of why. They had Harry Potter the Chosen One to look up to. Not his Bookwarm friend.

She wasn't going to go back. No matter what anyone was going to try to do. It was time to go home. Not to her parents that had no memory of her in Australia. No, she had a different home in mind and it was calling for her.

First, she needed to get to the caves. The very caves that would take her to another world. Problem is, can she get it before anyone could stop her. Every turn she had made. Nearly everyone that she knew from the Wizarding World seemed to be hunting her down.

She was in the depths of the Forbidden Forest. A place full of forbidden secrets. Even those that not even Headmaster Dumbledore never knew, back when he was alive. Hermione knew that many creatures that would have been in the forest. Had come out and aided the battle back at the school. She knew it would have been her only chance to get to those caves.

She just didn't figure that her friends...along some others to come after her. Harry, Ron, and Ginny had came rushing after her, yelling as loud as they could. Telling her to come back. That the war was over and she didn't need to keep on running.

She nearly even nearly avoided Draco Malfoy from finding her. She would never imagine him wanting to help...in finding her. "Granger," he had yelled. "Don't do this to Potter. He still needs you…"

"You're wrong," she whispered to the dark shadowed woods. As she walked away from the white-blonde wizard. "I'm needed somewhere else entirely."

One of the secrets that she had held close to her heart. Since the days that she had entered into the Wizarding World...she came from the caves that were near the school. The caves that she would fighting ever so hard to get to once more. You see, those very caves were where her family came to Earth from Earthland.

She had made a promise to her cousins. Long before meeting Harry Potter that she would come home. When she was done with her schooling.

During the last year, the year that she would have been her in seventh year. She had spent all year on the run. Teaching herself what seen from Sirius Black's old school books. After she realized that Hogwarts really hadn't changed their curriculum. Nor the material in their teachings. So without Harry's knowledge, she took Sirius' books and used them while on the run. Learning things that should have been taught in seventh year.

Ever since she had entered the forest. She had waved her wand towards her feet to silence them. After she had heard her friends coming right after her. She even blocked any spells from sticking onto her. Meaning, their tracking spells that they had tried to stick on her. Won't hold on.

The caves, she found out from her years at Hogwarts. Hermione learned that they caves went back to Merlin. Back when he was hiding his existence from muggles. Even back when he would disappear from King Arthur from a time or two. Even after the king's death, did Merlin come back to the caves and never to be seen again.

It was these caves that she had read was rumored. That if a wizard or witch with a great need. Would use it as a proportional doorway to another world. Something that she could only imagine that her parents had found out on their own. At least, they didn't tell her how before she took their memories away.

She was nearing the caves when she saw a figure sitting on one of the rocks that guarded it. A smile graced her lips as she rushing towards a woman, who looked to be her age with long flowing auburn hair. "Catherine," Hermione called out to the woman, as she ran towards her.

The young woman turned towards Hermione with a smile upon her face. She glanced behind Hermione with a hint of worry. "Come...before your friends catches up!"

Once Hermione had reached the mouth of the cave. The two women grabbed onto each other's hands and ran into the depths of the cave. Not worrying about any light. For rock walls started to shimmer and glow, like stardust. A warm air coming towards them...before they were suck into a vortex that the cave had provided.

From the outside of the cave. Many that had found their way to it. Had seen a warm flash of light before they reach the mouth of the cave. The need to follow was prevented by the knowledge that Hermione Granger...was no longer in their world.

"Why did she do it," asked a young red-headed man. He looked worn out and heartbroken like none had seen him before. He glanced towards the Chosen One of the Wizarding World with a harshness in his eyes. "You knew...didn't you?!"

The dark-haired male with accused glasses, sighed. "Yeah...she hinted." He leaned over, placing his hands over his knees. "She said...while we were still on the run. After you had left Ron...that she needed to leave."

"Did she say anything else," asked the young woman with flowing ginger hair. "Anything at all?"

"Yeah," the dark-haired male nodded. "She said...no matter how hard she tried. This wasn't her home that her promise to get herself back home was too great for her to ignore. Especially after the war would end…"

"You're telling me Potter," stated a while-blonde young man with a glare in his eyes. "That your muggleborn friend...is from another world? An Alien?"

The red-headed young man gapped at his friend. "Is that true, Harry? Hermione is an Alien?"

Harry shrugged his shoulder, "I guess so…" He glanced towards the cave. Not really hearing everyone that came after them. Making their way back to the ruined structure of the school. ' _Where ever you go Hermione, I hope you're happy…'_

He turned to those that stayed with him, those that didn't want to be far from him. Since Hermione Granger was no more...fearing for more to disappear after a war. Just as he was about to make his way towards the school a centaur came out of the dark woods towards him.

"Mr. Harry Potter," he droned out in an old wizen sound of voice.

"Yes," he answered simply. He knew to respect the half-human creatures of the woods. They had saved him from time to time.

"Don't fear for your friend. She has gone back to where she belongs."

"What do you mean," Harry asked with a hint of wonder in his voice.

"Years ago...long before you started at the school." He glanced towards the cave. "I saw her walked out of these caves...with her parents. Making their way into the world beyond. Telling me...that one day, she would come back this way again."

"So," Harry asked as he walked towards the centaur. Knowing that he wasn't being lied to. "That way is to her home?"

"It was," the centaur sighed, closing his eyes. "I feel the magic of the cave dying." He opened his eyes to see the sadness in Harry's green eyes. "She is never coming back."

"Will...she be happy," Harry asked. He had always been worried about his friend. A friend that he had always thought to be his sister.

The centaur cave the young man a warm smile. "What does your heart say, Mr. Potter? What does your heart say, for the one that have kept you alive?"

Harry glanced towards the cave. Feeling rushing through his eyes from sadness, anger, worried and happiness. "I feel a warm feeling...something that I've not really felt." He glanced towards the centaur again. "Not since I was able to remember a snapshot of my parents…"

"Harry," whispered Ginny with wonder in her voice.

He turned to those that were still standing around. "Hermione is safe. She...went back home."

Ron looked like he was about to argue. But it was Draco that raised his hand. "Leave it Weasley, even I can't find fault in the centaur's logic. They do in fact, read the stars."

The centaur smirk, "That I do...for the stars say that great happiness also comes from a long journey."

Harry smirk, "That it does…" He came up to Ginny lacing his fingers with hers. Before leading the group back to Hogwarts.

xXx

Hermione and Catherine were shoved out into Earthland with a great thud. Causing the two the roll around the ground. Before their bodies had stopped from the momentum that they had gone through. They glanced around, seeing that the Heartfilia Estate grounds were deserted.

Hermione groaned, "I'm glad I don't have to go through that again." She managed to pushed herself onto her shaky feet. "No wonder my parents said that they weren't ever coming back."

Catherine hissed as she pulled her arms back. Hearing a few pops coming from her muscles that she had moved. "Ooooh...that felt good. I wasn't able to do that in weeks. Back when I had gotten your message to meet you at the caves."

The auburn woman glared at Hermione. "You took your damn time with the war! What took you three so long in ending it?"

Hermione groaned, "It's a long story...with so many missing leads to find." She shook her head, smiling. "But...it's good to be back."

"Glad to see you've come home," stated a rough sounding male voice. "I was beginning to think that you weren't going to hold onto that promise that you had given Lucy."

The two young women turned towards the voice. Each of them gave the man a warm smile. "Hi Uncle Jude," the chimed together.

The man sighed, shaking his head. "I would imagine that you would love to see Lucy. But sadly," he took a deep breath. "She isn't here."

"What happened," asked Catherine with a slight edge to her voice.

"I happened," the aged man stated. "As I imagine, she should be at Fairy Tail Guild at this time."

The two young women glanced at each other before facing the man again. Hermione stepped towards the man with an readable look in her eyes. "What did you do?"

The man's golden brown eyes looking into her brown one. "What a father should never do. Thinking that money would answer all of my problems...by trying to force my daughter to wed for said money."

"Uncle Jude," growled Hermione. "Don't you realize that all the women in our family are stubborn and headstrong. We wouldn't allow such a thing to happen. Not even for the love for our parents."

The man chuckled softly, "Oh do I know it." He shook his head with a smile upon his face. "It took me hiring a shady guild for her to come home and nearly state that much to me. Except she stated that Layla would want her to marry for love." He nodded, "And I would have to agree."

He glanced at the two women before him. "Come into the manor...I still have your old rooms for you to use. It's looks like you could use it…" He glanced at their torn clothes and dirty smudges that littered across their clothes and skin. Even a bit of blood in a few places.

"We would like that," Catherine gave a smile. "It would make us...look human enough to travel."

The man chuckled, as he lead them towards the main house. "That it would." The three entered the house, it was when that Hermione noticed something. "Where's the staff?"

"They were let go," stated Jude Heartfilia with very little warmth in his voice. "If you can manage it. Take whatever you can before you leave. I won't be having this place for that much longer." He glanced towards the girls. "If you can, can you please take Lucy's things to her as well?"

The girls glanced at one another before they managed to agree with him. "After you're done, find me in my study. I'll allow you to use something to communicate with Lucy with. Hoping that she would answer the call from me."

"Thanks again, uncle," replied Hermione with a small smile. Once they were alone in the hallway, she looked towards Catherine. "You've been working on those studies that I had provided you?"

"Yes, teacher," Catherine replied cheeky. Ever since Hermione was able to get into Hogwarts and Catherine couldn't. All because the magical world couldn't pick up on her magic. Hermione took it upon herself to teach Catherine.

Plus she didn't pass through the caves until, Hermione's fifth year at Hogwarts. Years too late for the Hogwarts' book to pick up on her name. Not when she was nearing her sixteen years of life. Too late for the book to add her name on the list.

"When we're done, find a back and use those charms I told you about. Before I had to leave and go hunting with the boys." Hermione sighed deeply. "It's a good thing that I had taught you magic or we would be here for a while."

"Something tells me that we don't have that much time," stated Catherine with worry in her eyes. "You felt that pull leading us east, don't you?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded with worry. "Lucy needs us."

The two went into their separate rooms. Where they found their ways into their bath suits, going through the motions of deep washing. Once dried, they went through their closets. Finding that their clothes were way too young for the likes of them. Then again, with a flick of their wrist and wands. Their clothes fitted and fashioned for their tastes.

Each one of them wore leather pants. A cream button up dress shirt, leather boots, and a long leather coat that came down to mid thigh. Hermione's outfit was done in dark, earthy looking brown. While Catherine's was a dark earthy red. Each outfit highlighting their features nicely.

They had found bags to do the necessary charms and packed up their belongings. They had done the same thing with Lucy's things. Which they had found...a few things that belong to Aunt Layla as well. Before they made their way into Jude's study.

The man was sitting behind his desk with a worried look across his face. When the girls were in front of his desk. He glanced up at the two of them. He took a deep breath before he reached into the top drawer. Before grabbing something and handing it off to Hermione.

"I don't know if you remember. But that is a communications lacrama, a magical crystal." He glanced towards his desk, lacing his hands together. "All you have to do is feed a bit of magic into it, from your hand."

She nodded for moment, before doing what he told her to do. "Lucy," she whispered softly. Hoping that her cousin would hear her. After a moment later a face of a young blonde woman came upon the crystal screen. "Lucy!"

"Hermione," asked the blonde woman with a surprised look in her brown eyes.

"Hey cuz," she smile warmly.

"Don't forget about me." Catherine moved her way closer to the screen. Where Lucy could see her as well.

"Catherine," she gaped at the two of them. "Wow! When did you make it back?"

"Just now," they stated together.

The blonde nodded, she glanced around where she was. They saw that she was outside in a town, somewhere. "Come find your way to Magnolia to a guild called Fairy Tail. It's where I've been living."

"Uncle Jude told us," stated Hermione. Her eyes glaring towards the man slightly. Before she glanced down at screen. "We should be heading towards there...soon."

"GOOD," the blonde exclaimed loudly. Causing a few around her to ask, "Are you okay, Lucy?"

"Yeah I'm fine, my cousins are going to be coming to down."

"Good, then we party," a male voice cried out before rushing towards Lucy. Leaning into her shoulder to see the two girls. "Hey cousins!"

"Hey," the two answered back with a smile.

"Hurry up and come already," the pink-haired male stated loudly.

"NATSU, get off of me," Lucy yelled at him. "I don't think they like your...childness behavior!" She shoved him off of her, making the man whimper.

Catherine and Hermione looked at one another and chuckle. After the life that they had experienced or worried for the other. They were ready for something outrageous entertainingly normal. At least as normal as they can get.

"What's a guild, Lucy," the two asked. Seeing that they heard about guilds but not really understanding what it was.

"A guild," she asked with a thoughtful look. "I forgot...where you've lived you wouldn't have known about any guilds. Well...it's a place where mages go and find work. Where they can use their magic."

"So, you don't have to hide your magic," asked Hermione. She had dreamed for a time where she didn't have to worry about hiding her magic from other people. But on Earth, people fear the unknown that magic seemed to have.

"No," gasped Lucy with sorrow in her eyes. "We don't here…" She glanced at her two cousins. "So...are you going to be on your way or what?"

Catherine and Hermione couldn't help it, the giggled at their cousin's inthusaum for them to be seeing her again. It had been so long, since all three of them were together. It seemed that Lucy was trying to sell them on settling down at Fairy Tail. Even before they had even planned on doing so.

"So how long does it take for us to get there...from you dad's?"

"YOU'RE THERE," she yelled out very loudly. Lucy did not looked very happy. "Alright...I guess it couldn't be helped. I guess...I'll see you in six hours. Since you'll be walking about an hour."

Hermione smiled knowingly, she knew that her magic worked different on Earthland. Hell, even Catherine's magic worked different there as well. "I know a fast way to get to you. All I need is an address of the place to get to you."

"Oh," Lucy gaped at her for a moment before looking towards those around her. "Well, shoot. What's the address to the guild?"

A female voice spoke up with a hint of authority but also friendly. "Don't tell me you've forgotten, Lucy? 1138 North Rivers Edge, Magnolia, Kingdom of Fiore."

Hermione nodded, "How far away are you from this guild of yours?"

"About a couple of blocks," stated Lucy. Then she glanced at Hermione as she was moving around the room that she knew well enough. "What are you doing, Hermione?"

"A moment," she answered. Before finding something that she could use. Since it looked like an old vase that her aunt had once used. She waved her wand over it saying, "Portus," as the address flashed across her head for it to be used to get there. "See you in the flash, Lucy," before she hung up the communications device and was about to give it back to Jude.

He waved his hand. "Keep it, you might need it again."

Hermione pushed the object into her pocket. Just as she told Catherine to hold onto the vase. They said a quick goodbye. Before they felt a tug, before they disappeared from the Heartifila manor.

A flashed later, the two young women found themselves before a massive building. With the sound of loud voices coming from the two great big doors before them. Hermione waved her wand over the vase to protect it from harm, she put it into one of her bags. Just as a blur of blonde came rushing at her, dragging her and Catherine to the ground.

"Oh...I'm so happy to see you," cried a voice that they heard just moments ago.

"Hi Lucy," the two answered in a giggle.

They heard some footsteps making their way towards them. "Lucy," some voiced called out as they came closer.

"Are these your cousins, Luce," asked a slightly high-pitched male voice asked. Causing the three to look up at the pink-haired man with a big arse grin.

"Natsu," the blonde smile warmly at him. She then faced the girls that were still on the ground with her. "This is Hermione," she pointed towards the brown-haired woman with slightly golden brown eyes. "And Catherine," she pointed towards the auburn haired woman with green eyes.

"Hi," they spoke to the group, smiling sheepishly.

"How did you make from Luce's old house to here so fast," asked Natsu, as he helped the three to their feet. "I, for one, would like to know. I hate transportation devices!"

Hermione and Catherine glanced towards Lucy very openly. "He gets motions sickness."

Hermione sighed, "Then he wouldn't like our way of traveling either. Granted its faster, but also more motion than I would like." She glanced at the other three in their group. Seeing a knight looking woman and a shirtless guy, with a flying blue cat. "We came here by using magic…"

Everyone nodded in understanding on how they had gotten there. Lucy smiled at her cousins. "Well," she pointed towards the tall building. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Guild. I hope you'll love it like I do."

Catherine smiled, "Don't worry Lucy. We're not traveling...that far or that long again." Her green eyes trying to hold back the emotions that it wanted to show. "We're planning on joining your guild, like we had planned on doing."

"GREAT," yelled Lucy, before grabbing her cousins and dragging them into the building. Where everyone had turned towards the doors with smiles upon their faces. Waving as the group passed on by. They reached the bar, where Lucy asked, "Hey Mira, where is the master at?"

The woman known as Mira, with long white-hair pulled back from her face smiled at the group. "The master should be down in the minute." She glanced at the two women next to Lucy. "Who are these two?"

"My long lost cousins that I told you about," answered the blonde girl with a knowing smile.

A couple of seconds had gone by. Causing everyone within the guild to freeze as they glanced towards Mirajane. The one woman who was hard to surprise. Seeing a great by shock written across her face.

"YOUR COUSINS," yelled Mira with a her eyes nearly popping out of her eye sockets. "How?"

Hermione turned towards Lucy with a harsh look in her eyes. "Lucy, what have you been telling people?"

"I only told them that you had been forced to go on a journey with your parents. And after Catherine's parents died, she went after you." Her brown eyes glanced towards the ground. "You have no idea how it's been like, not knowing where you were."

Catherine sighed, "I didn't realize that following you, Hermione. That it would had caused issues for Lucy." She shrugged her shoulders. "It was planned with the family that whatever happened to me. I would be living with you…"

Hermione nodded, "I know." She closed her eyes. "Well it can't be helped," she looked towards Lucy. "We're not going anywhere now…"

"Good," her smile grew bigger than anyone had ever seen before at the guild.

"Who are these people," asked an aged male voice. As a small structured man came down the stairs. "As far as I heard, they are you cousins, Lucy."

"They are," she beamed. "I would like you to meet, Catherine Mason and Hermione Granger. My two wondering cousins…"

The elderly man chuckled at Lucy's high energy. "Glad to meet you, I'm Markov Dryer. The master of Fairy Tail Guild. Would you like to join our little family?"

Catherine and Hermione glanced at each other, smiling. They knew that they wouldn't be going anywhere else. At least...not without Lucy. "We're in!"

He waved towards Mira, who would be giving them their guild marks. "So, where do you want them and what color?"

Catherine answered, "Light purple, right hand." Then Hermione, "Periwinkle, right hand."

"Let's celebrate," cried out the master, causing many cheers.

When Lucy saw the worried looks in your cousins' faces. She smiled, "Don't worry. Fairy Tail likes to throw parties. Sometimes they find anything to party about."

"Okay," stated Hermione with worry in her voice. But soon lost herself by being dragged around by Lucy's team. Each one of them with a story for her and Catherine to hear.

Meanwhile on the second floor looking down. A group of four mages had overlooked on what had taken place moments ago. A massive blonde male had his eyes focused on one of the new women that came in with Celestial Mage.

"Boss," asked one of this gathered few that was near him. "You've seemed...more distant than normal boss." He leaned over the rail, as to find the source of his troubles. "Does it have anything with Cosplay's auburn-haired cousin," he asked, as his voice purred.

The massive blonde turned towards the one that was talking to him. "What's it to ya," he grumbled harshly.

The man raised his hands. "She's all yours, boss man."

The blonde turned towards the massive gathering that was happening below them. "Change of plans for Fantasia…"

"What kind of plans," asked the only woman in the group. "I thought the original plan was fine!"

"That was before she came," he pointed towards Catherine. Who stand next to Lucy, leaning into the table as she listened the stories that Team Natsu was telling. Causing many to laugh at the early days of Lucy's adventures.

"What's the plan, Laxus," asked the minted-haired man.

The blonde man turned to his fellow male friends. "Isn't there someone in this guild...that you want...to have notice you?" The other two glanced at each other before looking over the rail. When they turned towards their leader, they gave a small nod. "Then this is what we will do…"


	2. Chapter 2

Spark of Interest

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 2

Catherine and Hermione were having fun on Lucy's expense. As the night wore on, the guild seemed to be hyped on their cousin's misadventures with her small group of mages. They heard how she had met her future celestial spirit on a job, while trying to outrun a crazy rich mad man. A cursed flute that could have killed many of the guilds' masters. Then the incident with Phantom Lord, which they had already learned from their uncle.

The two that had lived in another world had felt someone watching them. It was then that they glanced at any another before glancing towards the upper level. Where they noticed a group of four that only three of them were focusing on them the most. A blonde massive man, a blue foolish looking knight, and a noble looking pirate with long minty hair.

"Who are they," Hermione asked softly, which she was thankful that only Lucy was able to hear her. Lucy followed their line of sight and noticed them.

"Them," she sighed. Lucy glanced at her two cousins. "They are called the Thunder Legion. Laxus," she pointed towards the blonde. "Bickslow," the knight. "Freed," the minted haired man.

She turned towards them. "Together they make a powerhouse team. They are the ultimate fighting force of the guild. They take down dark guilds like its nothing."

"Dark guilds," asked Catherine with a worried look in her eyes. "As in bad magic users?" When the blonde nodded, the auburn looked towards the brown-haired woman. "Looks like you went from taking down a Dark Lord, to fighting more dark magical users."

Hermione smiled, "It's all in the day's work," her voice purred softly. She had never thought she would be a little laid back after battling a war against the Death Eaters. But after that experience that she had on Earth, she figured she could be a little flamboyant with her life. "The only difference is, I have more people that would take me seriously than the last time."

"Oh yeah, your professors wouldn't listen to you. When all you were doing was trying to help them." Catherine gave her a thoughtful look. "How did that go?"

It was then that Hermione told her two cousins. Not really caring if anyone was listening in. Since no one would do anything about it. Or report back to Earth's Wizarding World, where she could get in trouble. She just simply didn't care anymore.

"Facing down a man looking snake was no walking in the park," stated Hermione before bringing a drink to her lips. Another something that she wouldn't have done before. "I'm glad I left that world before Harry asked me to help with the clean up." She shivered. "I don't think I would survive after that."

Lucy leaned back as she looked at her, crossing her arms. "Didn't you say that just before you left. One of your tormentors in school was trying to stop you from coming here?" She gave a thoughtful look, "Why do you thing why is that?"

Hermione shrugged, "Who knows. I mean, I was tortured at his family home." She glanced down at her right arm, knowing what word was engraved for all to see. "I might as well own up to the name...that is forever embedded in my arm."

"What does that name mean," asked Lucy.

"Dirty blood," stated Catherine with a deep sounding sigh. "A term that their purebloods use against those that they believe to have born into it. Without the aid of their parents."

Lucy glared darkly, "Serves them!" Her voice wasn't enough for anyone to realize that she was angry. But those in the second floor had heard what was going on. Thanks to Laxus. "If they had known that you came a long line of magic. They would have thought twice about doing something like that."

Hermione shook her head, "They wouldn't. Poor Harry and Neville, they were both treated badly for being halfblood." A giggle left her lips. "If they only knew that their Dark Lord was really a halfblood himself."

Catherine giggled as the two cousins saw Lucy gaping at them. With the information that she was learning. "What the hell, couldn't they realize that he didn't have what?" She glanced at the two of them for a moment. "Have a well-known last name or anything?"

"You would think their parents would have told their children about him," stated Catherine harshly. "But no," a smile graced her lips for a moment. "They had to be a bunch of biggets…" Causing the three of them to laugh. Since they had grown up in the noble lifestyle when they were all younger.

They had also heard some deep chuckles from upstairs. Causing the three cousins to look up at the Thunder Legion. Making them believe that they were somehow able to hear what they had talked about. The three looked at each other and shrugged. Not really caring.

"So," Hermione smiled towards Lucy. "What is going on with you and," she pointed towards the pink-haired man. Who hit the other male member of their team to another table. "Natsu?"

Lucy shrugged, "Nothing, we're just friends." Her brown eyes gave a glare. "Why do you ask?"

"Because," answered a blue-haired girl, as she pushed herself to sit next to Lucy with a smile. "The two of you act like something more is going on. Ever since he had brought you to the guild."

Catherine gave the other girl a glance. "Hi...you're?"

"Sorry, my name is Levy. I became one of Lucy's first friends outside of her team," the blue-haired girl smiled warmly. "She told me stories about the two of you. Saying that at Christmas, you would all sing songs to the staff as they made diner…"

Hermione laughed wholeheartedly, "Oh yes! I remember those...just before our parents started having balls at your house, Lucy." She shook her head, as images rushed through her head. "The chef would always bribe us with hot cocoa, just for us to stay away from the kitchen…"

Lucy smiled, "Yeah I remembered that." Her eyes sparkled with fondness. "Those were the best of times…" She then became said. "But...mother had gotten sick and those days were gone."

"Sorry we weren't there, Lucy," stated Hermione with sadness in her voice. "I was predestined to stop a war...while I was a child."

"Can't believe everything started at the age of twelve for you, Hermione." Catherine gave a huff, crossing her arms over her chest. Giving a thoughtful glare. "It's time for your friends to fix their own problems."

"I agree," sighed Hermione with a soft smile. "Thinking back, I can say it was...an experience."

Levy glanced at Hermione, gaping at her. "How can you talk about something like that...and still feel normal?"

Hermione took off of her jacket before rolling up her shirt sleeve, to show how bad her life was in war. "I got that by a crazed witch. She didn't just engraved that in me, but tried to get me to lose my head." It had caused many to stop talking after feeling the air going cold around their table.

"Shit princess," called out the massive blonde male from upstairs. Causing the girls to look up at him. "You're a hell of a warrior, aren't ya?"

Hermione hummed. "Well when I went to school. I was under the house of lion, the brave. I couldn't ask for anything better than that."

"Lioness," Laxus purred. "It fits you."

She turned towards Lucy with a raised eyebrow. Lucy grumbled, "He's big on nicknames. At least he didn't give you, Blondie."

"But he's blonde too," stated her two cousins.

The knighted fool stating next to him, chuckled loudly. "They got you, boss. They must be close cousins if they think the same!"

The guild chuckled softly, seeing Laxus taking a joke. Which they found was limited in itself. But still enjoyable to see from the Lightning Mage. "So, Lioness. What is your magic?"

Hermione leaned back into her seat. "A little of this...a little of that…" She really didn't know what her go to magic was on Earthland. Since she was taught to do almost everything back on Earth. "I think I've forgotten what my true gift was…"

Catherine nodded, "Same here." She smiled when she saw the mens' feathers were stirred from where she sat. She looked at her nails in indifferent. "I don't know if I would know my own strength if I faced anyone...without testing my limits."

Lucy glanced at her group members after hearing something like that. She saw the crazy look in Natsu's eyes. Telling her that no good should come with that look. "Let's go on a mission!"

Gray hit him on the head, growling at him. "Can it, Flame Brain! They just came into town and we just got back from a mission!"

"Besides," stated Levy with an all calming voice. "Don't forget that Fantasia will be upon us soon."

"Oh yea," stated Natsu with a thoughtful look. "Everyone gets to apart of the parade!"

Hermione and Catherine didn't feel comfortable to be in front of people. After so many years of being told that they had to hide their magic. It was a new world for them. Something that they really don't know how they should go forward.

"Natsu," Catherine smiled softly. "Allow us get to know the guild and Magnolia a bit better. Everything is far different than what we're use to." It was an honest truth. They wanted to get used to their new home before jumping into something, dangerous.

"Don't sweat it," waved the pink-haired feen. "I was just hoping to through them on a job and see their strengths in action. How would someone know anything about themselves without running head into in situation."

"Natsu," stated the scarlet red-headed female knight. Which only caused the man to gulp as she said his name. "Your statement has some marret…" Causing the young man to grin and jump up and down with glee.

"But...they also have a point. How can anyone know what they're capable of, without testing to see their true strength? They do want to aid us...not cause more harm," with that she hit him across the head. Causing Natus to fall onto his face.

Hermione turned to Lucy with worry in her eyes. "Is there something like we should know about your team? They seemed to have suffer from different forms of ADHD or something."

Lucy glanced at her teammates with a thoughtful glance. "I can see where you're coming from, Hermione. But," she pointed towards Natsu. "...he was raised by a dragon, who really isn't a great role model for a social structure."

She then pointed towards the shirtless man, going on stripping his pants. Just as he marched up on Natsu. "Grey is an Ice Maker Mage, who was a orphaned at an early age because of a demon attack on his family. He then learned about his magic from a teacher, who also fell from the same demon."

She then pointed towards the knight dressed woman. "Erza...she grew up as a slave at a mine. Building a tower to honor a dark wizard…" She gave a small giggle. "But I wouldn't trade them for the world...they have been the best of friends for me. Ever since I've came here…"

"Back to Natsu," asked Catherine with worry in her eyes. "He was raised by a dragon? Aren't they...I don't know...dangerous?"

Hermione nodded, "I agree...even the dragons from where we're from are extremely dangerous."

"Dragons," asked Natsu and a couple of others in the guild. "Where can we find these dragons? They might know where Igneel might be?!"

The three cousins looked at one another with worry in their eyes. Lucy because she was worried for her friend and not wanting to hurt him. Catherine and Hermione were worried. Because they didn't know if they should say that they were from a different world.

"Come on," Natsu walked up to them with determination on his face. Letting them know that he was never going to drop it. "Tell me…!"

Hermione turned towards the pink-haired wound up man. "Well you see Natsu…" She turned towards her cousins again before facing him. "We're from another world… I don't think your Igneel is there."

He gave her a thoughtful look. "What world is that?"

"Earth," answered the three cousins.

"Earth," he asked with a slight glare. "We live on Earthland, how can that be any different than your Earth?"

"Well," Hermione gave a sorrow look. "On Earth, most people believe that magic isn't real. For those that know that is real, have to hide what they do from most people. Or they could be faced jail time for showing off such things to those that don't practice magic."

Everyone within the guild had stopped whatever they were doing, in order to listen to what was going on. They had heard Natsu's need for wanting to find Igneel. As a whole, the guild wanted to keep an ear out for their member. But finding out that there were other worlds...was a bit much for a few to even fathom.

"As for dragons." Hermione took a deep breath. "I don't know how different Igneel was to you. But the dragons from Earth are way too dangerous for allowing a child to be near. Even my own best friend nearly got himself killed by being close to one."

Natsu glanced down, looking very defeated. "So the dragons there are nothing more than mindless beasts...then?"

Catherine glanced towards Hermione, she knew what happened during the Tri-Wizard Games. She turned towards Natsu with a kind smile. "But they also have ancient knowledge that we have no understanding... We just weren't able to find something to communicate with them. What Hermione hadn't said, was that her other friend had a brother that worked at a Dragon Reserve as a researcher…"

"Really," asked Natsu. Not very happy about what he was hearing but someone what better than being...extremely sad. "He worked on trying to understand dragons?" He then thought about something. "What do you mean, you can't communicate with the dragons? I was able to talk to Igneel all the time!"

It was then that the master of the guild had piped up. "That may be true Natsu. But on other worlds...there may not be any dragons at all. Or they lack the communication to speak with others. The idea of other worlds and dimensional theories could come in hand in understand. But the outcomes will still vary."

Freed spoke up from the upper floor. "Master, even the thought of dragons could be varied in their size, shape…."

"Wingspan," stated Hermione, who had dones some studies during the Tri-Wizard Games. After seeing the one that nearly killed Harry. "Their capabilities with their energy, their energy source, everything varies."

"Igneel was a Fire Dragon, which is why I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer," smiled Natsu. He then turned towards the back corner. "While Gajeel over there, is an Iron Dragon Slayer."

"Dragon Slayer," asked Catherine and Hermione. The two looked towards one another before looking at Natsu for a moment. "As to kill dragons?"

"Yeah," he answered simply. Which sounded like it was nothing.

Catherine and Hermione glanced at each other again. Both having the same thought running through their own minds. ' _Did he or another Dragon Slayer killed this...Igneel?'_ But the idea of Natsu had killed Igneel. Wouldn't he have remembered it if it had happened?

Lucy looked towards her cousins and saw the tell-tell signs of them trying to keep themselves awake. She had to smile, seeing that they were trying to stay up as much as they could. Knowing that they were trying to make her happy. It had only warmed her heart even more.

"Well," Lucy gave a cheerful sounding voice. "I think it's time that I take you two home. You look like you could fall over at any moment."

The guild had cried out, "No!" But it was Natsu that made more of a displeasure than most. "Luce, come on! They just got here!"

"No Natsu," she had gotten upon her feet. Frying to help Hermione and Catherine to get on their feet. Which she found that they were struggling to do so. Neither of them drank more than one glass each. So they were beyond tired from what they had gone through.

"But I could come over…" Before Natsu could finish his statement, Lucy turned to him with a heated glare in her eyes. "Don't you dare finish that statement, Natsu! They just came back, I am not interested in having you over and wrecking things right now."

Catherine and Hermione had made it to the doors, once they had gotten used to their feet again. They turned towards the bickering duo from where they stood. "Come on Lucy," they called out. "You can play with your friends tomorrow…" Causing a blush to come across Lucy's cheeks. Before turning towards her cousins. "You...you," before chasing after them out the door.

A roar of laughter rang out through the guild. Mirajane turned towards Markov with a smile across her face. "It makes me happy...to see families coming back together again…"

The elder man chuckled, "Oh yes. But to see the light in Lucy's eyes, when she brought her cousins in. I had thought we wouldn't see that. Especially after what her father had down with Phantom Lord."

"Now that you mentioned it, I really hadn't seen the spark in her eyes." She turned to him with a small. "They brought her spark back, haven't they?"

"They did," he answered softly.

The Thunder Legion had decided to head out themselves. After they followed the group of three women before they headed off towards their own homes.

Once they had left the guild behind them. The sole woman of their group, allowed a huff to leave her lips. "I'll see you in the morning," before she turned to head for her own home. She wasn't going to have any part in their so-called planning.

"Night," two of the men called out to her. Which she just waved.

Together the three men followed at a great distance from the three women before them. They didn't want any of them to noticed them. At least, not just yet. But wanted to know where they would be staying, since they would be living with Lucy. Which looked to be where they were heading at that moment. They had noticed that the two other worldly women were relying on each other. More than allowing Lucy to help them.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're this tired," cried out the blonde in front of them.

"Because," a stray voice of auburn-haired woman. "We didn't want you to worry about...Hermione not really having any rest. Since...when was the last time you really slept?"

"I have been on the run for a year, Catherine." They heard the undertones of anger from the brunette. "During that year, I only slept when I can. But to really answer your question...I've haven't really rested… Well, I've been up about going on twenty-six hours now."

"What," cried Lucy. She then turned towards Catherine. "What about you?"

"Ever since I had gotten Hermione's message, I think I've been up about that much myself. But I haven't fought in a war. So I didn't spend that much energy as much as she has. So that is why I'm helping her. I've been feeding her a bit of my own energy, for her to stay awake as much as she has."

"Can you really do that," asked Bickslow in a low tone of voice. Trying to not allow the girls know that they were there. "Share one's magical energy?"

Freed gave a thoughtful look. "If one is closely related or simply trust the person you're sharing that energy with. It could be possible to do, but I think that women have a way to do that more than men. Because women tend to more of a healing nature than men. But men could do it...during the acts of," his voice trailed of as he blushed.

"In what," Laxus asked. He turned to his teammates. He had seen the blush on the minted-haired man's face. But it didn't stop him on wanting to know.

"Come on man," Bickslow grinned at Freed. "You might as well tell us."

"Through the acts of sexual release," growled Freed with iteration in his voice. He took a deep breath glaring at the other two in his company. "I sometimes wish that you can pick up something like that...without me having to spell it out for you."

"Na," Bickslow shook his head. "We like hearing things like that coming from you. How else are you going to learn to talk to a woman properly?"

"Properly," echoed his totumes that floated behind him.

Laxus turned towards the two with a thoughtful look. "Freed, you're saying that a man could share his energy during sex with his woman? How is that possible?"

Freed closed his eyes, grumbling softly about childish teammates. "It's when he has a great need of wanting to keep...his lady healthy and active to use her magic again. He would simply focus by visualizing the transfer, by the acts of...love making."

Bickslow glared at the minted-haired man for a moment. "You mean, we would have to see our magic from our center. Making its way down," he pointed from his heart to his grine. "As it works into the woman's…" He seemed to stop for a moment to find a word that Freed could work with. "...core? Before it goes up to her own center."

"Yeah," Freed squeaked softly as a blush became brighter. Even during the early hours of darkness.

Laxus was surprised to say the least. He had read thinks like that when dealing with finding a mate for Dragon Slayers. They had to bite their mate to share one's magic. But the only happens once. But to really share one's magic repeatedly, it was beyond what he had ever thought.

He was the kind of man that enjoyed sex, a lot and he had more energy afterwords. Which could explain what he was learning. But to have it be shared with your partner and not just taking it. That was something far different than he had believed.

"What do you think boss man," asked Bickslow. "Do you think that we could share magical energy...with our ladies?"

"Don't know," Laxus shrugged. "But it would be interesting in testing the theory behind it."

They saw the girls walking next to the river. Where they had heard that Lucy would usually walk at it's edge. But saw that she wasn't doing that that night. Just simply walking next to her cousins, as she lead them to her place. From that moment, they guys stayed within the shadows. As they followed them to Lucy's place.

Lucy and her cousins stopped at a two story looking apartment house. Where she fished out a key before letting them into the building. After a few minutes they noticed the upstairs window, lit up from them turning on a few lights.

"It isn't much, but it's home," stated Lucy's voice. After the guys had made their way under the window. Standing about ten feet below from said window.

"I think Hermione is going to have the couch," stated the voice they knew to be Catherine's. "I'll have that chair over there. We don't want to kick you out of your...bed Lucy."

"Hey, I know my bed is small…"

Whatever Lucy was about to say was stopped. "I'm not in a mood of an argument, Lucy." They heard a thump of a body that they believed was Hermione being put on a couch. "But whatever yelling you have plan, can it wait until morning?"

"Sorry, Catherine," sighed Lucy with sorrow. "I guess I was worried about the two of you. I really hadn't seen the two of you...for what...nearly ten years! One could be worried…"

"I know Lucy," they heard Catherine's voice getting tired. "But...give us some time to get use to...everything. Even your friend, Natsu is a hand full."

"You don't know the half of it, Catherine…"

From there the guys heard them going to bed, before the lights had gone out. Laxus gave a nod to his two friends before he headed out towards his own house. Planning many things through his head. ' _Soon...we will be stirring this up soon.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Spark of Interest

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 3

The next morning, Hermione woke up more rested than she had in a year. She almost thought she had woken up in a dream. Believing that going through the caves...hadn't really happen. But after looking around the small living room she was in. She saw Catherine starting to wake up in the chair that she had fallen into. Realizing that she wasn't part of Harry's war anymore.

She had never once thought about the war being Harry's. But after growing up in the Wizarding World and seeing how they looked at him. It was hard to feel...despair. Even most grownups viewed her friend as some kind of saint.

Hermione had a feeling that if she had stayed. She would be forever known as Harry Potter's know-it-all friend. Or to the Death Eaters, one of his girlfriends. Either way, it wasn't enough of a life to live. Even if it could get her a ministry job, but no enough to feel happy about. Not when she had worked so hard for the grades that she had earned.

Catherine groaned from her spot. "Would you stop that," she her eyes trying to focus on Hermione. "I can practically feel your brain cells moving from here."

Hermione sat up and crossed her arms, huffing. "Well excuse me, I had a war that I grew up in!"

Catherine groaned, "I need coffee." She shook her head, rubbing her eyes. "It's too early to even...comprehend anything."

"No," Lucy pipped up as she came towards them with a couple of coffee cups. "It's too early for you to think before you had your coffee." She gave them a cup each, before going back into her kitchen and carried out one for herself. She then sat down next to Hermione.

Hermione took a sip of her coffee before glancing at her two cousins. "So...anyone want to talk about those...men following us last night?"

Lucy looked at Hermione, a little bit uneasy. "What men, Hermione?"

Catherine drank as much as she could from her own cup. Before answering, "The ones that you said were part of the Thunder Legion. They were following us here, last night."

"Why," asked Lucy, looking a bit uneasy than she was before. "They had never done that before. Why would they do that now?"

"Maybe it's because of us," answered Catherine. They could see her focusing through her eyes. They looked less cloudy as she looked towards them. "It's because we're new and want something…" She shook her head. "I just don't know what it is."

Hermione glanced to her cousins with a sigh. "I'm just use to all this...being watched." She shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing new for me."

Catherine gave Hermione a glare. "Not very reassuring Hermione. Didn't you go through a war and tried not to be followed. How can you allow something like this not affect you?"

Hermione nodded, "You're right." She took a deep breath, before taking another drink of her coffee. "It seems like you have something mind."

"Wait," Lucy raised her hands. Preventing them from saying anything further. "They might have just wanted to see that we made it home. I mean, I get kidnapped more times than I can count during my jobs."

"WHAT," the two cried out towards Lucy. "How in the HELL do you allow that to happen?"

She gulped, "Sorry." Lucy looked a bit uneasy. "No one really helped me...in the fighting department. I really don't know what I'm doing half the time. My team ends up saving me more times than I can count."

Hermione glanced towards Catherine with a worried look. "I guess we will go on a job...but without your team, Lucy." She looked towards Lucy, who looked worried. "Don't give us that look. We haven't lived in a mansion as long as you have. We know how to fight."

"Sure," Lucy squeaked. "But you don't know Natsu, he would want to come."

"What about his flying cat, could he help?"

"Happy," asked Lucy, giving a bit of thought. "I think I can try to get him to do something…"

The three knew that they needed to get things done before the day burned itself away. So the three agreed to drink up the rest of their coffee. Then make it to the guild to have breakfast. Then they were going to out on a job together. It was time for them to see how their magic worked.

They agreed that they would face the men of the Thunder Legion. When they noticed them following them again. For some reason, they believed that it would be soon. They knew that they needed to keep their eyes and ears open, until it happened.

With a waved of a wand, their clothes were nice and clean again. Even those Lucy's clothes looked, very less amount of covering than before. Hermione and Catherine glared at Lucy for her lack...for the better term, her clothes.

"What," she looked to the two of them.

"Get better clothes on, the type that you don't care that they get dirty." Catherine glared at Lucy, as she tapped her foot on the floor. "No wonder you get kidnapped."

"What do you mean, I can wear whatever I want!"

Hermione shook her head. "The more skin you show, the more those creepers will try to peek at you." She waved her wand towards Lucy. Changing her outfit from a skin-tight short length shirt to shorts that came down to her knees. Lengthen her shirt to cover her stomach and only left a little bit of cleavage. Not enough to where her boobs would knock themselves out of her shirt.

"Hermione," Lucy gasped at her. "Why did you do that?"

"What is the aim for a job, Lucy?" Hermione came towards Lucy with a heated glare. "You want to work or get a man?"

"To work," she gaped.

"Then don't wear clothes that says otherwise," Catherine growled out. "You're clothing is saying to the men. 'Come and take me, I'm free!'"

"Is that true," called out a male voice from an open window. Making the three women to look at one another before rushing towards the open window. Where they saw the foolish looking knight, grinning up at them.

The three girls looked at one another before Catherine asked, "About what?"

"Is it true," he stated again with a shit eating grin. "Come and take me, I'm free?" He waved his arms open wide, to state that he was.

"I was only commenting on Lucy's clothes." Catherine crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him. "Either way, why would I entertain you with such an answer?"

The man chuckled, "I'll just assume since you haven't been in Earthland for that long. That you're free." His smile grew even wider. "Good to know." Then he walked away.

"Bickslow," Lucy whispered softly. "Watch it Catherine, I think he has his eyes on you."

"That just proves it," Hermione grumbled softly. Causing her two cousins to look towards her. "They are interested in us…"

The three felt a little shaken by the hinted revelation on what was going on. Lucy had forgotten her argument with her two cousins. Had lead them back to the guild. Where they ordered their food with Mira, before going to a table and sat down.

Once they had sat down, they noticed the Thunder Legion was upstairs looking towards them. All of them, minus their female member. Which they had noticed. Wasn't in the guild that morning.

Catherine hissed softly, "I'm not liking this."

The other two agreed. When they had gotten their food from Mira, she gave them a warm smile then she looked at Lucy with a thoughtful look. "You're looking into a new look Lucy? Because I have to say, you look really nice."

Lucy looked towards Mira with a unsure look. Then Mira spoke again, "I was worried about how you've been dressing, Lucy. I would think it was part of the reason you always find yourself kidnapped."

"Thank you," stated Lucy's cousins with an intense look. "We told you!"

"Oh," gasped Mira, as she covered her mouth. Trying to hide her smile. "Did I find myself in the middle of your debates or something?"

"Yeah," the three answered.

"Whatever it's worth, Lucy. They cared about you enough to say something." Mira smiled again before leaving their table.

Just after they had finished with their meal. Someone came rushing in from the doors and ran towards their table. Where someone had tackled Lucy with a hug. "LUCE!"

"NATSU," she screamed, trying to get him off of her. "GET OFF...GET OFF!" Once he had pulled himself away, his smile was even bigger than the day before. "Oh come on Luce…"

Hermione and Catherine sighed, they knew what Lucy had told them from yesterday. But the guy was bipolar when it comes to his feelings towards their blonde cousin. They could see from the way he acts that he loves her. Or it could be the antisocial understanding that his dragon didn't tell him about humans. Which made since by the way he was acting towards...not just Lucy but others as well.

Then right out of nowhere, his stomach had gone off with a growl of its own. He gave a sheepish look, "I guess I should go off fishing with Happy. Since I promised before coming into the guild today. Are you going to be alright without me?"

Lucy gave him a slight smile. "I'm just going to be with my cousins. What kind of trouble can I get myself into?"

"Good point," he stated before going towards the doors again. Then..he was gone. Leaving behind three girls that took a deep sigh of relief.

"Let's go before he comes back," stated Catherine. Causing everyone to get upon their feet. Went towards the job board, where they agreed on a small bandit job. When they got to the bar and Mira looked at the job, she smiled at them.

"Have fun," she gave them a stamp of approval. Then the three cousins left the guild. Not realizing that they had three shadows following them.

xXx

Behind the rushed movement of the three cousins. Three men from their guild was following them. They were only too happy to find that the girls weren't heading for the train. But also find it even harder for them to follow. Since they were heading for the woods. Making them realize that they would have to keep to the shadows.

It also met that they would have to walk on light feet. Keeping the sound from reaching them. Not wanting to spook any of them of their presence. They had agreed to be the girls' backup. At least that was what they believed that was what they were doing.

They followed them to the next town. The girls had gone to the center square, where they talked to someone who looked like he was in charge. He pointed towards the north side of town. It was clear that was where the girls would be headed.

As the men followed from the distance. They noticed that the two cousins of the Celestial Mage, looked very alert. Like they knew that the men were following them. So they kept their distance. Walking alongside them, within the bush at a distance. Keeping them in sight.

As they kept moving, they noticed some men ahead of them. Laying in the bush, waiting for the women to come closer. The Thunder Legion looked at one another. Each one of them grinning. They were going take care of some of the bandits without the girls knowing about it.

Just as they were going to get the ones that were in front of them. On the other side of the road that the girls were on. Some other bandits came out of the bush, running towards them. Freed, Bickslow and Laxus didn't think twice, they took the ones that were before them.

Hermione. Catherine, and Lucy were faced with something that they knew. That they assigned themselves for. But for a flyer to say a small amount of bandits. They were lying, they were faced at least twenty of them. Without much of a thought had gone by that they had gone to work.

Each one of them relied on their strengths. Lucy with her Spirits and whip. While Catherine and Hermione pulled out their wands. They nodded at each other and like a dance that they had performed before, had gone to work.

Magic was exchanged with the bandits. As well as a well-aimed whip. Along with a Spirit, who came flashing into existence with blazing light and ginger hair. "Hey Princess…"

"Loke!"

"Right, fight now, flirt later," then went to work.

With a few well-aimed curses, hexes, whips, and flash of light. The girls with the aid of Lucy's Spirit, they had manage to get most of them down and tied up. There was only a few that were smart enough to get out-of-the-way of anything that was aimed at them.

"You girlies did well on your own," the leader of the group voiced. His voice was trying to sound alluring but it would not fazed anyone. "Now be good and allow us to win… You three aren't going anywhere."

Hermione felt her anger going up. She hated that the Wizarding World back on Earth didn't take her seriously because she was a girl. But to have done to her on Earthland, it was a bit much.

Without much of any thought, she raised her hand towards the man before her. Feeling something building up from her magical center. Making its way towards her hand. Once it was enough for her to hold back, she let out a rush of water hitting the man's chest. Blasting the man away from her.

The same thing happened with Catherine, but a burst of air had hit the man she was facing. While starlight came out of Lucy with great force. It was then that the three of them looked worried. They knew that they needed help. Because they had no idea what they were doing with raw energy.

They were out of breath, as they found themselves sitting on the ground. Trying to get air into their lungs. When their foes dusted themselves off. Making their way back to the girls.

"Well," the leader glanced at the three of them. "I've got to say that you managed to pull the wool over our heads. With that surprised attack that you've manage to do." His eyes became dark. "But it won't happen again."

Just as they were about to close in on them. A flash of lightning hit the leader. While rune barrier wrapped itself around the girls in protection. As five totems came rushing in with beams of green light.

Even with the barrier in place, the girls ducked down. Trying to be as small as possible. Not really knowing if the protective wall would hold. When there was so much magic going on around them.

When everything became quiet again, they looked up. Only to see the three men that they believed was following them. The Thunder Legion men came walking towards them with smiles across their faces.

"It's a good thing that we decided to go on a walk…" Laxus stood up big and tall. Flexing his muscles like it was some workout that the girls stumbled into. With the amount of magical power he held. It might have been true.

"But great work on taking out most of them," stated Bickslow with a grin across his face. As he crossed his arms over his chest. Like he knew that they needed a hero.

Freed sighed before pulling out his sword and waved it over the rune barrier. Causing it to dissolve before their eyes. "Sorry...if we came a bit late."

The girls looked towards each other before getting to their feet. They looked around for a moment and noticed that Loke wasn't with them anymore.

"If you're looking for Loke? He found us, when he realized we were nearby. Saying it didn't have enough energy to help much longer," stated Laxus knowingly.

Lucy closed her eyes, looking towards her cousins. "Sorry...it was my idea to even try to do this."

"No worries," smiled Catherine. She dusted the dirt from her clothes. "It just showed us that we...had added abilities we had no idea about."

"We could help you with that," stated Freed with a hint of blush in his cheeks. "I mean...if I am not being too bold to lend a hand that is."

Hermione huffed softly. "I guess we will have to split the reward…"

Laxus waved his hand. "Nope. You keep it. We were just in the neighborhood helping a fellow guild member…" He glanced towards his teammates for a moment. "We can even walk you back to Magnolia…"

The three girls looked at each other. Catherine smiled, "Sure...why not. At least we can keep an eye on you...stockers." Just as she waved her wand over the gathered bandits and tied them up with some rope.

"Stockers," stated the totems with humor in their voices.

"Now wait here, Baby," exclaimed Bickslow as he followed behind Catherine. "I may be a well-known pervert...but I have never been known as a stocked."

"There is a first time for everything," she stated with a flash of irritation in her eyes. "So what would you call it then?"

Bickslow gaped at her, like she was seeing right through him. Something that no one had ever done before. Even while he had his visor on. Which made him feel...a bit naked. Not something that he was use to, even though he liked women...a lot.

He shook his head, clearing what images he would like to do with her. If he ever gets the chance to do so. "Come on, Baby. We were only trying to keep the most beautiful women in our guild from harm. What's wrong with that?"

Catherine gave him a worried look. Before she waved her wand, causing the bandits to follow them back to town. "Sometimes," she shook her head. "I just wanted someone to give me a clean answer for once."

"But I am," Bickslow stated. He moved to where he was in front of her. Seeing the heat in her eyes only made him want to have a faceoff with her. "I'm just a man, who wants to show a lady that he can be her knight," he spoke with a calm warming tone. Showing that he met what he said.

Catherine didn't know what to say to that. But she knew there something more to the story that he was webbing together. When she had those kind of feelings. She knew to listen. Even though she wanted so bad to believe him.

"I have trust issues," she stated before moving around him.

"So do I," he answered as he followed after her.

Hermione shook her head. "We might as well follow them. You guess might have to carry him home, if he bugs her too much."

"Why do you say that," asked Freed with a thoughtful look. "They seem to be getting on with one another…"

Lucy shook her head, sighing. "Let's just say...she's been burnt out by men before. Some lied more than they told the truth." She flashed her brown eyes at them. "Especially when we know that you have all just lied to us."

"But," Hermione cut in. "He did give her an answer that was...more true than anything. About the knight bit. Otherwise, we would still believe you are still lying to us."

Laxus turned towards her, showing off his perfect white teeth. "If I were to say that we were following you. To say," he gave a shrug. "To see where your strengths were...and to try to help you out. Since you're still new to Fairy Tail and all."

Hermione thought for a moment, giving him a small smile. "I could say that you had a good reasoning for following us." Her eyes then turned harsh. "But that doesn't explain why you were following us to Lucy's last night."

"Making sure you got home safe," he shrugged. "You were having a hard time walking last night. Seeing how tired you were…"

"Okay," she huffed softly. Her feet carrying her towards the town. At a safe distance from Catherine and Bickslow, with the hord of bandits behind them. "I'll give you that."

"Good," he then moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shouldering. Causing her body to rub against his own. "I'm glad you see things my way." He leaned to where his lips were close to her ear. "Be my woman and I can show you what you need to know about Earthland."

A shiver made it down her spine. It wasn't out of fear like she was use to. Like she had back on Earth, as she faced many struggles. No, this shiver scared her the most. Because she didn't have an answer of knowing of why she shivered. ' _Please tell me it's not his voice…'_

She tried to get out of his hold, but he wouldn't allow it. "Think about it, Lioness. Together, we could make the world a better place," his voice purred out. He then let her go, causing her to glare at him as he pulled away from her. Smirking at her.

Freed spoke up from behind them. "Are you thinking it's the pull of Soulmate's, Laxus? Because that would explain why neither of us…" He glanced towards Lucy with a worried look. "Can stop wanting to be in...either of their company."

Laxus turned towards Freed with raised eyebrows. "I know a little about it. I had thought that was a bit of a child's story than anything."

Hermione glared towards Laxus before turning toward Freed. "What about this...pull you're talking about?" Back on Earth, everyone believed that Soulmates was something to be treasured. She had seen how the Weasleys had believed in something like that. But never thought of such things for herself.

"Well from what I could understand it," stated the minted-haired man. "If your soul feels a pull towards another soul. It mean that they are a soul mated pair. Meaning, together they could do great things. While away, they will feel great sadness."

He took a deep breath. "It's a rare but a great privilege to find one's soulmate." He glanced towards Lucy. "Ever since you came to the guild, Miss Lucy. I couldn't help but follow your movements. Always wanting to know that you're safe...even with your destructive group."

Freed reached out to lightly pet her hand with his fingers. "I just…" His voice trailed off, as his eyes focused onto hers. "...can't stop thinking about you."

Lucy was nearly lost within his eyes. Because his voice made it hard for her to ignore him. But she shook herself and moved a couple of steps away from him. "That doesn't explain about today," she spoke with a slight hiss in her voice.

"It doesn't," he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Miss Lucy, you've been around the guild for quite a while. Have you ever seen Laxus or Bickslow, do something like this so openly? Without trying to demand something before helping out."

Lucy gave a thoughtful look before turning towards Hermione. Who had looked over her shoulder at her. "No," she stated with a bit of force in her voice. "They haven't…"

They just made it into the town, after walking with some thought running through their heads. Catherine, who was up ahead of them had dragged the bandits towards the center of town. Where the client was waiting on them, with a smile on his face.

"Thank you," the man cried out with open arms. "Thank you! Now my town can rest easy, as we can open the trade routs again." He turned towards the women with a great smile. "As promised," he pulled out a stack of jewels and a key from his pocket.

Catherine gave a small smile. "Any time, Mr. Lee." She grabbed what was handed towards her, before leaving the area. With Bickslow right at her heels. She gave Lucy the bag and the key before turning on the foolish looking knight. "What do you want," she hissed at him in low tones.

"You," he pointed towards her. "Me," he pointed towards himself. "Dinner."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "No," she then lead the group to the other side of the town. Where it would lead them back towards Magnolia.

"Why," Bickslow asked with dejected look and sounding voice. Nearly caused all the girls to feel sorry for him, even Catherine.

"Because," she huffed before feeling sorry for the guy. "You...really didn't ask." Catherine knew that she was feeling guilty for acting the way she did. But she didn't know anything about him. At least not enough to know if he could be a trusting man...especially when it came to her heart.

Bickslow gave her a strange look. She couldn't read him, not with the visor in her way of his eyes. "Really? That's all I needed to do, was asked?"

"Yes," she stated simply. Not really understand the man. She turned towards the road ahead of her. ' _I guess no matter what world you're in, men are all the same. Clueless…'_

"But that sounds...boring," he whined softly. "I don't...do boring."

Laxus chuckled behind them. "Asking seems...to simple. My group and I, don't do simple. We like...doing things with a bang!"

"Well," Hermione turned towards him. She didn't know what came over her. But she blamed the Weasley twins for what she was about to say. "Then do something that is bang worth for us to take notice then!"

Lucy and Catherine turned towards Hermione with gaping mouths. "HERMIONE," the cried at her. "What are you doing?!"

"Making him eat his words," she stated with a challenge in her voice. "If you want to do things that are not normal. Then do it, but don't go around following us. Just because we haven't noticed you."

Her eyes blazed with bit of anger that she was holding back. "We've noticed, but it's not enough to gamble on one's heart."

"You're scared," stated Laxus. Not in his high and mighty sounding voice. It sounded more like he was trying to understand her. "You've never been with anyone," he asked softly.

It caused him to looked towards all the girls and noticed their pink cheeks. "None of you," he asked kindly. When he didn't get a response. He knew his answer.

"All you want is proof and want to know if we can be trusted," he asked with a thoughtful look. "Damn, I guess we have work cut out for us…"

When they had reached back at Magnolia, everyone had split in two separate groups. The girls went to the apartment, where Lucy paid her landlord the rent that was coming up. Before going to the guild, where they were met with Lucy's team. Giving them a heated look.

"Where have you been," asked the red-haired knighted woman. "We were thinking about doing something together...but Mira told us that you three went on a job!"

Lucy gulped as she tried to hide behind her two cousins. But it was Hermione and Catherine that shrugged before going to the bar. Leaving Lucy to deal with her teammates. She knew them better than they did.

Upstairs where Laxus was overlooking the drama below. Once his team had return from their...adventure. They found their lone female member of their team. Waiting for them at their table, glaring at them.

"Good to see that you're alive," she stated coldly before giving them the cold shoulder. They knew that she wouldn't be angry for long. It wasn't the first time that she had done that to them. And it wasn't going to be the last either.

As the men of the Thunder Legion sat around their table. Enjoying a drink each. As they looked towards their unsuspecting women. Laxus was lost within his thoughts.

Back when the cousins had entered the guild. His eyes were focused on Catherine and barley saw anyone else. It was his eyes that were drawn to him, because she was his typical choice in women. But the more that Hermione spoke, something within him seemed to come alive.

After the amount of time that he had spent with her. It was then that he realized it was inner dragon that was drawn to her. It was thanks to his father that he even had a dragon to deal with. He almost wanted to go out and hunt his poor excuse of a father. Either to thank him or kill him, because he seemed that his choices were being made for him.

As he took a drink. He realized that he had gotten after Bickslow about Catherine. But seeing that his friend was smarter than most would give him credit for. Realized that Laxus' focus had changed. Giving him the okay to pursue Catherine without consequences.

"How did you know," asked Laxus. Not realizing he was speaking out what he was thinking about.

Bickslow turned towards Laxus with a great smile. "I figured your dragon took over, when I saw that you were talking to Hermione more." He pointed out with his own logic. "And since I was talking to Catherine up a storm and you hadn't gone after me for it. I thought everything was alright for me to keep going…"

Laxus chuckled softly, shaking his head. "You and your logic Bicks. One would have to ask, what else do you see with your eyes that no one knows about?"

"You know as much as I do. I only see souls," his lips pulled into a great big smile. "It was your soul that told me everything boss."

"Alright," he chuckled some more. "Keep your secrets."

Bickslow grumbled under his voice. Even Laxus had a bit of a hard time to hear him. His teammate had learned long ago on how to keep his tones low. Even low enough to nonexistent for anyone to catch. It drove Laxus mad when it happened, but he let it go.

His focus was on Hermione. He has seen from her fighting. That she was indeed a warrior. Maybe someone who was slowly growing into her strengths as such. Since he realized she relied on her brains more than anything else.

A time before she had shown, he had believed that brains weren't a strength. Since it wasn't something to be used against someone. But it found that to be wrong. Which he should have learned from his friend, Freed. Who was the smarted member of his team and still able to kiss some ass.

' _My beliefs are changing… All because of her,'_ as his stormy eyes focused on Hermione. As she talked and laughed with those around her. ' _Dragon, you and I have a lot to talk about.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Spark of Interest

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 4

After spending some time at the guild. Hermione Granger had gotten up and decided to go on a walk. Something was pulling her to go somewhere. ' _It must be because I'm not used to being around people. I guess being on the run for a year can do that…'_

Her feet led to the nearby forest. After a bit of walking, she found a stream. Where there was a large rock for to sit on. Once she had sat down, she allowed a great big sigh to leave her lips.

She glanced around, to see that the sky was turning into dusk. The time of day that she would be starting to head to bed. Back when she was on the run. Back when she was traveling with Harry.

"Harry," a whisper left her lips, as a couple of tears left her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Just by saying his name, seemed to have conjured an image before her. A transparent vision of her best friend. Giving a sad smile, "Hi Hermione."

"What are you doing here," she gaped at him. "I left Earth for a reason, Harry."

He waved his hand, "I'm not here to yell at you or anything." His green eyes seemed to have sparked brighter for a moment. "I didn't think that this would work but I wanted to see you. So I can say...goodbye Hermione. Which you didn't bother doing…"

Hermione glanced down, "I'm sorry about that Harry. But I needed to come home." She glanced up towards her friend again, smiling. "I...am happy, Harry. You have no idea, how much I had missed home."

He glanced around their area for a moment. "What's different about this place, compared to the one that you left?"

"Well...my cousins," she smiled. "Plus...being able to use my magic openly." She saw the surprised look in his eyes. "I don't have to hide my magic, if I want to help people, Harry. I don't have to hide who I am, here."

Harry nodded, "I can see that bright side on what you're saying. But what about me...and Ron?"

"What about Ron, Harry?"

He gave her a thoughtful look. "Didn't you kiss him in the Chamber of Secrets?"

Hermione laughed, which sounded hollow. "It was the heat of the moment. I didn't want to die without having to kiss anyone." She shook her head. "I may had feelings about him at one point, Harry. But after that kiss, I didn't feel anything."

Harry nodded, "Okay Hermione. I just want to see you happy. Even if I can't see you ever again. Since the gateway to wherever you are, isn't active anymore."

"I knew that would happen Harry. It was waiting for me to come home," she smiled kindly towards him. "I knew that it would shut, once I had left Earth. But I think...I'm going to love my life here. And I might have met...someone."

"Oh," he asked with a bright smile. "Who?"

"Someone that reminds me of your Godfather, Sirius Black." She giggled after seeing Harry's eyes sparkled again with humor.

"Oh really," he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. Instead of long black hair, he has wavy blonde hair. With the same stormy blue-grey eyes. But he is taller with more muscles than he would know what to do with."

Harry shook his head. "Wow...that would be a picture. If I didn't know any better, I would think that Sirius would be jealous with this other guy. What's the guy's name?"

"Laxus, he's a Lightning Mage." She smiled towards her friend. "It's good to talk to you, Harry."

"You too, Mione." He smiled, seeing him full of warmth was enough for her. Knowing that she didn't leave him in bad terms. Not as much as she had feared. "I have to go, but wanted to see you...at least one last time."

"Bye," she whispered as she saw him starting to fade. "Harry…" As tears leaked out of her eyes, seeing the imagine of her good friend was gone. Like it had never happened.

A blur of movement came towards her, wrapping their arms around her. It was when she realized that her two cousins were the ones that were hugging her. She pulled away to see them, but it was Catherine that spoke. "We know...we saw him." The cousins hugged again, allowing their love for one another to heal the one that was hurting.

After awhile of hugging and Hermione had finally calmed down. Lucy spoke, "Let's head home. We should have a movie night or something."

Hermione agreed, she would normally wouldn't go for a movie. Not when there were books to be read. But she wanted some interaction with her cousins. She allowed Catherine and Lucy to help her upon her feet and guide her back to Lucy's apartment.

Once back at the apartment, they changed into comfortable clothes. Knowing that they weren't going anywhere for the rest of the day. Lucy and Catherine were busy in the kitchen. Making tea and snacks. While Hermione sat on the couch.

They agreed on the 'Princess Bride'. It had a bit of everything that they needed at that moment. Adventure, comedy, romance, and even friendship. During the movie, the only image instead of the normal blonde swashbuckling hero. Hermione saw a different blonde man with stormy eyes.

By the end of the movie, Hermione felt better about herself again. They agreed on ordering dinner in that night. Once the food had arrived, they sat around the table talking.

"Do any of you know why the Thunder Legion has been following us," asked Lucy. She had been thinking about it for a while. But, she needed to hear it from her cousins, so she knew that she wasn't crazy.

"I don't know," stated Catherine. Her eyes focused on something. "Bickslow," she growled softly. "I don't know what his issue was. He kept following and bugging me, while we were making our way back…"

Lucy giggled, "I think he likes you, Catherine. By the way he tried to charm you that is."

"Charm," asked Catherine in disbelief. "He was trying to charm me?" She shook her head, trying not to laugh. "I don't think he even knows how."

Hermione smiled, she couldn't help it. Her cousins knew what to do to bring a smile upon her face again. "What about Freed," she asked towards Lucy. Causing the blonde to blush. "I see him strutting next to you."

"Well," Lucy hummed. Always hated to be the center of attention. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Catherine smirked, "Well I can tell that he's from a noble way of living. Especially by the way he dressed, talked, and how he holds himself." She shook her head. "I just couldn't believe he can be so poised while fighting. Now that takes talent."

Lucy turned to her cousins with raised eyebrows. "Now that I think about it. It does answer a lot of questions I had about him. If he was from a noble household, like I was. Then it would explain a lot of things...like how he makes me feel like I'm still somewhat apart of it again."

Catherine then turned towards Hermione with a great big grin. "What about you and Laxus. I noticed he wouldn't allow you to leave his side."

She shrugged, "I wouldn't know." She shook her head. "I feel lost about the guy. I mean, I feel like I'm dealing with two sides of him or something."

Hermione glanced towards Lucy with a slight glare. "Don't you know anything about him?"

"Well," Lucy thought for a moment. "He is the guild master's grandson." She took a deep breath for a moment. "I don't know much about him…"

She glanced towards her window for a moment. Hoping that no one was near it for anyone to listen in on. She was told by Mira about a few things. Back when she wanted to find out what was Laxus' deal with his anger issues. She just didn't want to be apart of those said issues.

"Years ago, while he was younger. His father did something to Laxus," Lucy shook her head. "I don't know what it was. I heard that Laxus had a lot of health problems or something. But whatever it was, it was bad enough for his grandfather to kick his father out of the guild."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "His father...did something that caused his grandfather's anger…" She closed her eyes, trying to reign in her imagination. ' _I've spent too much time with Harry.'_

Her eyes opened to look towards her cousins. "Whatever it was, it must have been terrible." She glanced towards the clock that was nearby. "We should get some sleep. It's been...a long day."

Once everyone was done with their dinner. They cleaned up and crawled into what beds they had before. This time, Catherine waved her wand over the chair. Turned it into something more comfortable than the night before. While Hermione had done the same thing with the couch.

Once Hermione's eyes had closed that night. She saw the man that had followed her, since the moment that she had entered the guild. She was in, what she believed to be his home. Which looked like a two story looking grand looking cabin like lodge.

Laxus was pacing in what she believed to be his living room. "Alright dragon," he called out. "We have some things to talk about…"

A moment later, a transparent image of a yellow dragon. Much smaller than she would have imagine for a creature as massive as such. The eyes looked nearly as the same color as Laxus'. Which nearly caused Hermione to be worried.

"Yes...human," the image of the dragon purred.

"I...am finding it hard to understand something. Why am I drawn to the Lioness," his voice had a slight edge to it. Like he was fighting against something.

"Because...she is your mate, human." The dragon gave him a harsh look. "I've told you for years, ever since you became to your magic. That there will be a time for you to find your mate. Or suffer from the magical overload of being a Dragon Slayer."

"But I didn't ask to be a Dragon Slayer," he roared at the image. "You may have forgotten, but my father caused all of this. Even this scar," he pointed towards his right eye. Which Hermione didn't really noticed. She was so used to seeing scars, like the one on Harry that she didn't pay attention to the one on Laxus.

"Regardless on how you became a Dragon Slayer doesn't matter," the dragon shook its head. "All that matters is the magical energy that you've done whatever it took to become stronger. And because of that, you have to claim your mate. And soon, or you will become a dragon yourself, human."

Laxus glared at the image, like he was not getting the answers that he was looking for. "How does someone like me, claim a mate?"

"Usually when it comes to us dragons, we would hunt them down. Ware them out before having sex with them and then bite them to lay claim on them." The dragon answered with no humor in its voice.

Hermione shivered from where she stood. As she watched and heard everything. She didn't know what she should do with this information. She hated Divination for a reason, because it was not a true magical art. Now that she was having visions, it didn't help her at all.

"So you're telling me," Laxus started pacing again. "I have to bite her during sex to claim her. Then what?"

"That's it, she will be yours for all of time. You can't have youngins without her and she can't have any without you." The dragon chuckled. "It's kind of an insurance policy when dealing with ligament youngins, when you've claimed your mate."

"Good to know," stated Laxus with a slight purr in his voice. Causing a shiver to run down her spine. "When should I...start my claim?"

"Soon," the dragon answered. "Everything should be done on the day that you planning it. Even your two friends...had found their own mates as well."

"They have mate," Laxus asked in disbelief. "But they're not Dragon Slayers."

"No," agreed the dragon. "But their magic also calls for mates to balance out their magic as well. You see, your soul friend needs a mate to keep him on the positive side of things. Or his magic could go uncontrollable and dark. Making him want to control others or rip their souls from their bodies."

Laxus sighed, "It's one of his fears too." He glanced towards the dragon again. "What about Freed?"

"Your dark friend, needs a light mate to balance him out. Or his magic could overtake him," the dragon grumbled. "He sees the blonde as the light, as much as the rest of those in your human dwelling."

"So," Laxus grumbled. "I would have to help them with their mates too?"

"No," the dragon shook its head.

"What do you mean no?"

Hermione could hear the undertones of his anger. She could see in his eyes that he wanted to help his friends. More than wanted to claim her as his mate. She could see that he cared about them more than his own life. Which...she can't fault him on him wanting to do that.

"Each one of you, must work on your own mates yourselves. Or they wouldn't take you seriously. When it comes to females, they want a true relationships. Not glamour!"

Hermione bit her lips. Trying to not laugh at the dragon's wise words. She for one, didn't care for glamour. She wanted realism.

"But," the dragon purred softly. "If you had the right glamour to use to get one interested enough. Then it would get them to notice you more. Before you start the claiming process. But something tells me that your Lioness would be hard to...entice."

Laxus chuckled, "She's smart, I'll give you that." He turned towards the bookcase, seeing a few books on his shelves. Which caused him to get an idea. "But I think I know what to use…"

The dragon nodded, "Good. Use what you know and use it to help you. As a Dragon Slayer, you must use your instincts, like you would in a fight. This is a different fight than what you're use to. This would be for your life, human!"

The Lightning Magic chuckled, "I heard you, you great big lizard!" He grumbled softly, "I might have to run a couple of things with Freed about my idea first. But I think I do have a plan on how...to whoo her."

As soon as those words were uttered, so was the vision began to fade around Hermione. A moment later, she sat up from where she had slept. Gasping for air, as she held onto her heart. As soon as her brain was cleared enough, a thought came rushing towards her. ' _I'm Laxus' mate...he's a Dragon Slayer…'_

After her heart had calmed down. Her brain began to work overtime. It was when all the pieces seemed to fit in place. Laxus didn't become a Dragon Slayer like Natsu or Gajeel did. Meaning something else had to happen in order for him to have those powers.

Then she remembered was Lucy had said. That his father was kicked of the guild for doing something to Laxus. Could his father have found a way to give him Dragon Slayer magic? Whatever got him to have those, must have been dangerous. Enough for Markov to kick out his own son.

After Hermione had seen that time, which was about six in the morning. She figured to start her day with a shower. So she had gotten up from her bed and walked into the bathroom. Where she took her clothes off and got under the nice hot water.

As she was moving around under the beating water. She felt her muscles give out in a few popping sounds. Allowing the stress of the vision to be let go. ' _What are the odds of that dream being true?'_ She hoped it was on the low-end.

Once she was done with the shower, she stepped out. Where she met with one of Lucy's spirits with short pink hair and a maid outfit. "Virgo," Hermione asked.

"Yes," she bowed, as she gave Hermione a dress. "I took at liberty of getting you all some dressed to wear today," she said in a slight airy tone.

"Thanks, Virgo." Then the maid spirit flashed out of the bathroom. Leaving Hermione alone to see what kind of dress was given to her. Which she had to admit, it looked nice.

Once she had dried off. She put on a clean underwear before putting on the dress. Which she found, had fit her quiet well. She noticed that the dress was in layers of different shades of periwinkle. Making it a two-tone dancers dress.

As she turned around, she noticed gold sparkles as it glitter from the light. Making her feel, a little more happy. It almost made her relive her fourth year's Yule Ball. Hoping that that day would be better than what happened near the end of the ball that year. She could see remember her anger against Ron that night.

She opened the door of the bathroom. Where she found Catherine waiting to be next. She looked down Hermione dress with a smile. "You look nice. I take it that Virgo gave you a makeover as well?"

Hermione nodded, "I guess so." She smiled before moving out of Catherine's way. Seeing a dress in her arms as well.

She looked over towards Lucy's bed. Where she saw a dress was hanging over a chair near her. For when she was ready to get up. She had her dress to change into.

Hermione went back to the living room. Where she waved her wand over the place. Causing everything to go back what it was. Before she and Catherine had changed things around for their comfort.

When Catherine came out of the bathroom. She saw that she was in a lilac dress that came down over her knees with silver sparkles within the dress. Making her look like she was an image of her own. She when over to Lucy and started shaking her.

"Come on Lucy, it's time for you to get up."

Lucy turned towards her with unfocused eyes. "What's with all the nice dresses today?"

"You tell me," Catherine pulled away to her a glare. "You're spirit maid gave these to us…"

"Virgo," asked Lucy before sitting up on her bed to look at them. Then her own dress that was laid out for her. "I guess I don't have a reason to say no…" She took the dress with her into the bathroom, before closing the door behind her.

Catherine turned towards Hermione with a sigh. "I couldn't say no to that spirit. Especially after I saw that pout that she was about to give me."

"You saw that too, did you?" Hermione giggled softly. "I'm not all that big on wearing dresses. Not after all those years at a private school. Where all I've worn was a dress shirt and a skirt." She shivered. "Even during winter in the highlands."

Catherine smiled, "Yeah. But I really didn't have a reason to wear nice clothes." She glanced down at herself. "I haven't worn anything like this...in what? At least a couple of years. When you stopped coming home for Christmas…"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Sorry...I was trying to help Harry. He was having a hard time."

"What about your parents, Hermione. They were having a hard time living without you most of the year. You could have come back for a least a few days." Catherine was sad, trying to tell her cousin how they were doing those times away. "They were worried about you. You barely even write…"

"I'm sorry," whispered Hermione with sorrow in her eyes. "No wonder Harry couldn't live without me next to him. He was so used of me being there all the time."

Catherine took a deep breath. "Don't worry about it," she made her way over and sat down next to Hermione. "Your parents...felt like they weren't apart of your world anymore. Since I couldn't be apart it either. They decided to try to make the most of it… By taking me on vacations around the world."

"Where did you go," Hermione asked with wonder in her voice.

"They took me to Greece, during the Christmas they you wanted to be with the Weasleys. After Arthur had gotten out of the hospital, if that was what you told your parents." Hermione nodded. "That was when they took me to Greece to see the historical sites."

"I wish I was there, it would have been nice to see…" Hermione smiled towards Catherine. "But I'm glad that they had you there. Protecting them...while I was in school."

Catherine grumbled, "How much help would I have been? I was underage most of the time, just like you had been." She glared at her cousin. "Do you really think that you could protect everyone, while being underage?"

"I sure hell had tried," Hermione huffed at her. Not really angry with her. Knowing that they were finally letting out a bit of hot air with each other. All the stress that they held for so long.

Catherine smiled. "Sometimes I wondered who was supposed to be the hero for the Wizarding World. Harry...or you?"

Hermione gaped at her cousin. Just as all thoughts had left her mind after Catherine's statement. After all the images of what she had gone through. Especially during the last few years of Hogwarts. She could understand what Catherine was saying.

"I may...have took things into my own hands." Hermione admitted for the first time. "I had to make sure that none of that hero worshiping was getting into Harry's head. He would have been hard living with…"

"Huhu," Catherine glared at Hermione. Crossing her arms over her chest. "Keep telling yourself that."

It was then that they turned towards the bathroom door, when they heard it opened. Seeing Lucy in a pink dress with emerald looking sparkles. Making her look like she from some kind of Fairy Tale. "Why did Virgo do this?"

The three cousins looked at one another. Only one thought came to mind. "To get the guy's attention." It made sense, because they noticed that they had already got their attention. It looks like that Lucy's spirit wants them to keep having it that way.

"We're doomed," stated Lucy with a defeated tone of voice.

Catherine and Hermione couldn't help but agree. Since Hermione's vision was enough to make her believe in Lucy's settlement. ' _Oh Merlin, help us…'_


	5. Chapter 5

Spark of Interest

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 5

Laxus woke up from his heated dream. Finding himself waking up from a mid shift of his hips. After dreaming about a certain Lioness and how tight she might be. He groaned after realizing that he would have to take care of something before he started his day.

"I'm above all this shit," he grumbled harshly at himself. As he pulled himself out of bed and made his way into the shower. Where he took care of his temporary need.

Once he was done, he dressed for the day and made his way downstairs to his kitchen. Where he found his lacrama and called his two best friends. Before making himself his high protein shake. He had learned while building into his magic. He would go through lots of energy and needed to have more protein than it was physically possible. For most people.

When he was done with his shake, he rinse his cup out before making his way into the living room. Just as he was about to sit and wait for his teammates, a knock came from the door before it was opened. Seeing that it was Bickslow and Freed.

He noticed that Bickslow looked a little off than his normal self. Instead of his normal battle wear, which he like to wear on a daily basis. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, black dress shirt, boots, and sunglasses. Laxus had to admit, he found that his friend could clean up nice when he wanted.

"You want to talk, boss," Bickslow asked as he sat down in his normal seat. But looked more haggard than Laxus had ever seen him.

"Did you sleep at all, last night," Laxus asked.

"No," grumbled Bickslow, as he rubbed his face. "I kept seeing...her," his voice growled softly. He shook his hair, seeing that his mohawk wasn't it's normal self. But down and wavy. "She has...found her way into my veins...and we haven't done anything."

Laxus had never heard his best friend like this. So lost and confused, just as much as he was. He hoped that he could provide some insight from what he had learned from his dragon for his friends. He would hate to see them miserable like Bickslow was displaying.

He glanced towards Freed, who didn't look any different. Other than his clothes. Which he didn't know that he owned a pair of jeans either. And instead of his white dress shirt that he liked to wear. He was wearing a...pink dress shirt. What was also shocking, he wasn't wearing his trademark jacket.

It was the first time that Laxus had ever seen. That his two friends...looking more down to earth than normal. Making him believe that the girls were either a good thing in their lives or something else to worry about. He really didn't know, since he had never had a real relationship. Because he was worried that he would turn out to be like his father.

Laxus grumbled, "I talked to my dragon last night." Causing the two in the room to look up. Both seemed eager on what he had to say. "Found out that not just Lioness being my mate...but the two of you have found your own mates."

"Mates," gaped Bickslow with a worried look on his face. "What are you on about," he growled at him. If Laxus hadn't known any better, he would have believed that his friends was more beast than he was.

"You," Laxus pointed at Bickslow. "...need a mate, so you're magic doesn't become dark. You need a mate to ground you into the life that you deserve. Not something that comes out of nightmares," his voice became strict and to the point. Letting his friend known that he met what he said.

He learned long ago. When dealing with Bickslow and need him to listen. Especially when he was on his off, depressed days. He would have to be as strict sounding and point-blank when dealing with them. It was when that Bickslow really couldn't handle humer, while he needed a sound mind to get through to him.

"Shit," Bickslow grumbled. "Well...I guess there isn't a point for me to run from this. Especially since she had been calling me out on my shit!"

Laxus then turned towards Freed, seeing his calm collective from look...edgy. He looked like he could barely sit in the chair that he was sitting on. Something that Laxus had never seen...not when it came to Freed.

"You," he pointed towards his minted friend. "Blondie being your mate is because your darkness needs a light to balance you out." Laxus chuckled softly. "Something each of our mates are supposed to do...for every one of us."

Freed had done something that Laxus had never seen happen. He shot himself out of his seat and started pacing the room. Laxus was starting to feel uneasy. Never in all his life that he had known his friends. Ever to see them acting such away before. ' _I almost feel sorry for even calling them…'_

"What else did your dragon say," cried out Freed while he was pulling at his hair. Really something Laxus had never seen before. "I...I don't know what to do? Lucy is a sweet person...I don't want to…"

"Mess up to the point that you feel like shit," stated Bickslow. Slumped his chair. "It's bad enough that you thought you were breathing before...but after meeting her or being around her. You realized that's a lie. You weren't breathing until you were in her presence…" His voice trailed off as his eyes went out of focus.

"Shit," stated Laxus with a worried sound his voice. "And here I thought I was having a bad morning." He shook his head, he needed to get back on track and fast. Before he lost his friends to their thoughts forever. "The dragon said that we need to give them a gift. Something that would entice them before we lay it out on them...before we claim them."

"Claim," yelled Freed with heat in his voice. Just as one of his eyes turned dark. "You can't claim a woman…" His voice trailed off, as his aura around him back dark. "You got to make her feel like a goddess, not a possession...you dim minded Neanderthal!"

"Neanderthal," asked Laxus. Not believing what he was hearing. He turned towards Bickslow with raised eyebrows.

Bickslow raised his hands in the air. "Don't look at me," he squeaked out. Another thing he had never heard from his friend. "You...got him worked up."

Laxus sighed, not really liking how the day was starting. "Sorry," he groaned out. "I'm only using terms that my dragon was using. You know their way of talking...is more beast like in nature."

Freed stopped his pacing and sighed. "Sorry," he groaned out. "I guess...my upbringing kind of had...backfired just now. I was raised that women were nothing more than eye candy for other lords to feel privilege in seeing. When women really didn't have a voice. Not unless they were a well-known heiress with a well-known family to listen to…"

Laxus shook his head. "I had no idea…"

Freed nodded, "And Lucy had ran away from such a life." He groaned. "She was a well known heiress before coming to Fairy Tail. I had heard before I had ran from such a life that my own father wanted a marriage contract with her...on my behalf."

Bickslow's eyes widened before sitting up in his seat. "You mean...you could have been married to Cosplayer before now?!" He shook his head, laughing. "Shit man! You didn't run far from her, didn't you?"

Freed groaned, "No." He shook his head, allowing his mint hair to fly around. "No, I really didn't…" He turned towards Laxus with a sigh. "What did your dragon have to say about...enticing our ladies?"

The blonde male smiled, "Well...I was thinking that since we have smart women. Why don't we give them something meaningful and something for them to learn." He glanced down at his big hands. "I...can see intelligence in Hermione's eyes. She seemed to be seeking knowledge, even while we were walking in the forest...I could see it."

Freed nodded, as he tapped his chin with his finger. "That makes sense. But we should also give them something also with a book...something that they would be interested in as well. Like for Lucy, she likes to collect keys… I have done some jobs that I happened to have some that I could...give her."

Laxus nodded, "Good… I think we have something to work with." He pushed himself onto his feet. "Let's get going then." He waved towards the door. "I would like to get something for my woman before sundown…"

Without further adieu, Freed and Bickslow followed their leader out of the house. Making their way into town. Each one of them had a goal in mind. Finding something that their lady would like. Something that would keep their entice towards them. Long enough for them to woo them further.

xXx

The girls had decided to go to the guild have something to eat and hangout. When they were at the guild and placed their orders with Mira. Hermione told them of her dream. She even told them what she believed what had gotten Laxus' father banned from the guild.

Lucy nodded, "That makes sense. I mean," she looked around for a moment. Glad that none of the Dragon Slayers were in at that moment. "...I have heard about a handful of lacramas that were being surgery places into people's bodies. In order for them to gain more power. What happen his father did that to him?"

Catherine shivered, "I don't think many would survive something like that, would they?"

Lucy shook her head, showing worry in her eyes. "No...not many did." She glanced down to the table's top. "I...can see why Master Makarov would have kicked his son out. After hearing that theory."

Hermione glared down at her hands. "I thought I was done with people and their power trips…"

Catherine turned towards Lucy with a bit of hope in her eyes. "You know Magnolia, don't you Lucy? Is there something that we could do...you know...for fun?"

Lucy smiled, "I guess we could walk around town. There is a lot of places we see, while we're out."

After they had their breakfast, they had gotten up and made their way out into the town. Where Lucy pointed out some good shops to go to and where the best deals were. They even walked by a bookstore, where they noticed the Thunder Legion was in.

"Okay," whispered Catherine softly. "I now think that your dream wasn't just a dream, Hermione." She pulled her cousins away from the store. Hoping that they guys hadn't seen them. After hearing about being mates to each of the men that were following them.

Lucy sighed, "You do realize that Freed is the well knowledgeable of the bunch. What makes you believe they're doing anything but getting more books for them to read." She shrugged her shoulders. "I mean...he does read...a lot!"

Hermione closed her eyes. "And here I thought I was going to get a book while in town." She glanced around for a moment. "I really don't see anything else I would like to check out right now." She then turned towards the wooded area. "Is there somewhere we can go, away from others?"

Lucy gave a thought, as a small smile graced her lips. "Sure, we can go into the woods. There is a small clearing nearby that we could sit." She then led her cousins out-of-town, towards the spot that she had talked about.

Once at the clearing. Hermione glanced around and saw that it was beautiful. Seeing wildflowers growing around them. Butterflies, fluttering along. While birds sang in the trees around them.

Lucy turned to her cousins with a smile upon her face. "Do you remember when we were kids?" Her brown eyes sparkled. "How we would dance in a clearing like this one. Chanting like witches on the wind…"

Catherine giggled softly. "Yeah...I remember that." Her green eyes sparkled from her own members. "I think...didn't we chant for love for something like that?"

Hermione nodded, "Oh yes…" She laughed along with her cousins. Feeling carefree, for the first time in ages. "Let me guess," she looked towards Lucy, knowingly. "You want to do something like that?"

"Yes," Lucy jumped up and down. Her laced hands over her heart giving them a pleading look. "Please...please...please!"

"Alright," Hermione waved her hands, trying not to giggle. Wanting Lucy to stop. Fearing that her top would burst with the weight of her boobs if she allowed her to jump even more.

They gathered in the middle of the clearing. Holding their right hands making a triangle in the middle. As they walked around, chanting in a distant sounding like musical voice. Combining their voices, so did their magic as they chanted in the clearing.

xXx

Laxus, Freed and Bickslow had started to feel a pull, leading them into the forest. They had looked at one another. Neither one of them felt anything sinister, but decided to check it out anyway. As they walked towards the area of which they felt the pull. They started to hear some chanting.

Bickslow closed his eyes as he felt the magic radiating from the area. "Whatever it is...I might want to sleep in whatever it is…"

Laxus turned towards Freed with a worried look in his eyes. "Freed?"

The mint-haired man sighed, "I can barely hear the words." He turned towards the blonde. "Let's get closer...so I can hear what is being said."

They went on their way into the woods. As they got closer, the chanting had gotten a little louder. When they made it the edge of the clearing. They couldn't believe their eyes. Three beautiful women dancing. Chanting in the middle of a clearing of colorful wildflowers.

Laxus asked in a distant sounding voice, "What are they saying?"

"They are blessing all that is…" Freed's was soft and full of wonder, even with is deep tones of his voice. "...for life, happiness, laughter...and love. As they dance to the drum of life...they wish to always stay...a family. A family that will always support one another...no matter what life brings them."

Bickslow was having a bit of a hard time breathing. "Poetic," he turned towards his friends with wonder in his voice. "Will we...be a family for them too? I mean they want to be together...will we become closer? Once we become one with our ladies?"

Freed smiled softly, "That would be an ideal. I mean, they do have raw power. If we team up with them, even after we… We could be unstoppable team. Even with a bit of training to help them on their way to be...even greater."

Laxus nodded, "Agreed." He couldn't help but smirking with so many thoughts running through his mind at that moment. "Glad to see that we're on the same page," he purred out.

As soon as they noticed that three young women had stopped with their chanting and dancing. The Thunder Legion men decided to walk closer to them. The girls were sitting on the ground, when the guys had gotten closer to them.

"Are you ladies enjoying the nice day," asked Laxus in his purr sounding voice. Causing them to jump slightly in their seats. As they turned their heads towards him and his friends. "Because I think it's a good day…"

Hermione stood back onto her feet. She didn't like the feeling like she was prey. Especially after the dream she had about the man before her. About him being a Dragon Slayer. If the dream was true, then she had an idea of how to deal with him better.

"It has been a nice day, yes." She tilted her head slightly. Showing that she was not a threat. Even if her words seemed slightly forced as she watched him. "What bring you guys out?" She looked around the forestline. "I don't see any danger," she then turned back to him with a coy smile. "I don't think we need any rescuing."

Laxus chuckled darkly, his stormy eyes flashed in a pleasing way. Making his magic vibrate under his skin, as he was enjoying the banter with his Lioness. "No...I'm not here for rescuing you." His smile pulled his lips even more, causing his cheeks to burn more than he was use to. "I'm here because I got you something," he then pulled something from his back to give her.

Hermione gave a thoughtful look before glancing down at what was in her hands. Causing her eyes to pop open, more so than what they were before. She glanced up at him before glancing back towards her hands. "Laxus," she gasped out.

He gave her a worried look. "I'm sorry if it's not what you might read or anything. I just thought that since you're still new around here. You might like 'History of Fairy Tail'..."

Whatever he was about to say was cut off by Hermione launching herself at him. Giving him a big hug.

"Thank you...thank you...thank you," she pulled away a little and kissed him at the edge of his mouth. Before shoving herself away from him. As she opened up the book in her hands. Skimming through its pages for a moment.

"W...what just happened," Laxus asked towards her cousins.

Catherine and Lucy looked at each other, smiling. "You poor fool," Catherine giggled softly. "You got her at history… Hermione loves getting her hands on historical books like no tomorrow."

Lucy glanced towards Catherine, smiling. "You're no different."

"True, but Hermione has it worse than I do."

Freed walked over to Lucy with a kind smile on his face. "I've also got something for you, Lucy." His cheeks lit up lightly before handing her something.

The blonde woman glanced down and nearly stuttered at what she saw in her hands. "Freed," she whispered softly. "Where did you get this?" She popped her head to look at him. "I've been looking everywhere for this book."

He gave her a shy smile. "It was in my collection, over the years." His smile became even greater as she kissed him repeatedly on his cheek.

The book that met so much to her, was a book written by her mother. Years before she had ever married her father. 'Everything You Need To Know About Celestials.' It was the one book that Lucy could never find. Either it was out of print or her father had prevented the publication after her death.

"Thank you, Freed." Her eyes lit up as she pulled away from him. Smiling like someone had found the key to life for her. "I don't know how to repay you…"

"Don't," he waved his hand. "I'm happy to give it you…"

Bickslow made his way over to Catherine. Who looked at him with a raise eyebrow. He took a deep breath before shoving something in her hands. "Here," he grumbled before looking away.

Catherine glanced down to see a book that she was not been expecting. It was called 'Historical Healings of the Seith Mage.' She gave a small smile. She glanced up towards the man before her. "Thank you…"

"I...didn't know what else to give you. But...I wanted to give you something that." He took another breath, trying not to lick his lips. Pulled his hands behind his back, trying to hold in his emotion...some. "I…"

Catherine stepped towards him, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. She stepped away from him. Seeing the surprised look on his face. As she saw his eyes focused on her. "It shows...a bit of trust, Bickslow." Her smile grew even bigger, as she heard him stutter even more.

Lucy giggled, seeing that all three men were out of their normal element. Neither one of them were acting like themselves. She turned towards her cousins, leaning towards them. Whispering loud enough for them to hear her. "Do you think we broke them?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "I don't know," she giggled softly. "I've never seen anything like it before." She shook her head. "Since we've broke them...we should leave the area. Then that would jump-start their brains again."

Lucy and Catherine started giggling even more before agreeing to leave. They took their books with them. Just as they had left the sight of the men. They had shaken their heads, clearing their fogged induced thoughts.

"I wasn't expecting that," stated Bickslow with slight whistle. "Who knew that giving them a simple thing as a book would warrant a kiss?"

"I...I…," Freed shook his head even more. Smiling even more, "Well… I knew I would get some kind of reaction. But I didn't know that it would a repeated kiss on the cheek."

Laxus sighed, "I can't understand women." His voice let out a low rumble sound. "But I'm starting to feel more than a spark of interest. That is for sure."

"Same," stated the other two. Giving off a low chuckle. "Let's go over our final plans for Fantasia," suggested Freed. "I have to say...it's a lot better than your Battle Royale that you had planned."

"Yeah, no kidding." Bickslow gave a cheeky smile. "Who would have thought that it would take three cousins...to prevent us from going all out on the guild."

"I blame it on his dragon hormones," Freed grumbled softly. "Or simply the soulmate complexity that's going on. I mean...everyone needs a soulmate to survive, no matter what type of magic you wield."

"Try reading souls...man," stated Bickslow with a whistle. "All three of them are either gold or blinding white."

"Who's who," asked Freed.

"Cosplayer is gold," stated Freed with a slight glare in his eyes. "She can outshine the sun at times. No wonder the guild calls her the 'Light of Fairy Tail.' Then there is Hermione, she has light yellow to white color. Even with the knowledge that she had gone to war. She still hadn't killed anyone."

"Interesting," stated Laxus with wonder in his eyes. It was the same color as his lightning. Making her more perfect for him. "What about Catherine?"

"White," he stated with a slight hiss in his voice. "Pure and perfect...for someone like me." He glanced down towards the ground, looking all depressed. "I'm just too greedy to let her go."

"That's alright," stated Laxus with a deep voice. Wrapping his arm around Bickslow's shoulders. "We have every right to be...a bit greedy. Especially when it comes to women that we want!"

Freed sighed, he may not agree full hearty about that statement. But he agreed that he would work hard to get Lucy's attention. He couldn't imagine a life, without having her at his side.

Bickslow smirked at Laxus' statement. "Should we take this at your house, boss man? That way we don't have…" He glanced around for a moment. "...ears listening in on our plans?"

"Yes lets," stated the massive muscle man. "We should pick up some beer and food on the way. Something tells me...we're not leaving the house for a while."

"Yeah," cheered Bickslow before pulling himself out of Laxus' hold. He called out, "Let's go Babies!" He ran forward before jumping up in the air, allowing his totems to catch him. Before flying off towards the town at high speeds.

Laxus chuckled darkly. "Come on Freed, we should keep an eye on him."

"Yes...Laxus…"

' _Wouldn't want any of you to hear our plans… Do we…?'_


	6. Chapter 6

Spark of Interest

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 6

The girls found themselves at the guild with their newly treasured books in their hands. They had found themselves sitting around at a table. Looking around and noticed a lot of things were either placed somewhere else. Or added decorations in places that they hadn't noticed when they had walked in.

Mira came at their table with a bright smile. "Hey, what can I do for you girls?"

"Hey Mira," Lucy smiled at the barmaid. "What's going on," she pointed towards the added things.

"Oh," she cried out with happiness in her voice. "That would be for Fantasia. It happens once a year for the harvest festival." She gave a small giggle. "I forgotten, neither one of you had been in the guild for long."

"Yeah," smiled Lucy even more. "It almost feels like I've been around for years now."

"Oh," Mira noticed what they had on their table. "What do you have there?"

"Books," stated Hermione simply. "Laxus gave me a history book about Fairy Tail."

Lucy giggled softly, "And Freed gave me a book that my mother had written…"

Catherine smiled softly, "And Bickslow had given me a book...about his magic."

Mira gaped at them. Her eyes blinking until she shook her head. "Wow...who would have thought," she gasped out. "They...wow! I'm lost for words…"

"What's wrong Mira," asked Lucy with worry in her voice.

"Nothing's wrong," cried Mira, trying to wave her hands for them to stop wanting to help her. "It's just...they never...gave anyone, anything...before."

"What do you mean," asked Hermione.

Catherine gave a thoughtful look. "Are you saying...this is their way of saying… Hey, I'm interested or something?"

"More than that," gasped Mira. Pushing herself into a seat next to Lucy. Across from Hermione and Catherine. "They...are very much interested in you…" She glanced around the guild for a moment. "I know them...for years and they have never gifted anyone...anything before. It's a big deal!"

"What should we do," asked Lucy.

"Nothing," stated Mira with a heated glare. "If they can find someone to...love. Then they could do great things for the guild. Instead of wanting to have a power struggle...something that the master had feared would happen. Ever since Laxus' father had been kicked out. Master had always worried that Laxus would find a way to take it out on him...through the guild."

Hermione sighed, "I can see his fears are justified. But would it harm us...if we decide to...allow them to have feelings for us?"

Mira giggled, "I think it's beyond your prevention. If you had accepted their gifts. They are going to try...other ways to get you. You might as well make it more enjoyable than allowing something bad to happen…"

Catherine nodded, closing her eyes as she fought back darker images. "Yeah...I wouldn't want to see them taking over the world or anything." She glanced towards the area of which she saw the pink-haired Fire Dragon Slayer. "It's bad enough that there is at least one...with an empowerment issues. And he doesn't know it…"

Mira smiled, "Natsu is harmless…" She shook her head but a pout came to her lips. "Then again...he does cause a bit of damage lately."

"Huhu," answered the three girls.

"Alright," Mira smiled at the group. "What would like for dinner? Since dinner would be coming around soon."

"Chicken wrap, salad and strawberry milkshake," answered Lucy.

Catherine thought for a moment. "Fish, fries and a strawberry/kiwi slushy."

Hermione smiled softly. "Chicken and dumplings with rosehip tea, please."

Mira nodded, as she wrote on some paper as she walked towards the bar. "Be right out," she called back.

"Wow," huffed Hermione with a thoughtful look on her face. "So they are indeed interested in us," she whispered softly.

"I would have told you that," stated a deep raspy voice. As someone came and sat down next to Lucy, with his plate of metal. "You really didn't know...did you?"

"No," answered the three girls.

The man turned towards the blonde woman. "You didn't tell them how we met, did you Bunny Girl?"

"Bunny Girl," asked the two cousins that didn't know what was going on.

"Gajeel," Lucy pointed towards the man next to her. "Meet Hermione and Catherine. Girls...meet Gajeel. He," she took a deep breath. "...and I met under the guidance of Phantom Lord."

"Oh," stated the two cousins. Catherine gave a thoughtful look. "I take it that you did something under their watch...that would have gotten you killed by us. But since you're here and under Fairy Tail. I'm going to assume that you wouldn't be doing it again…"

"Yeah…," his voice carried out. "I beat Bunny…"

Hermione nodded, "Thanks for coming clean, Gajeel. Just to let you know," her eyes became dark. "If that happened today...you would know what true torture would be…" Her voice carried off with madness in her voice.

"Shit," he cried out softly. "I'm calling you...Lioness. Even though Sparky has called you that anyway." He then turned towards Catherine with a smirk. "But you...Tigress. Something tells me that neither of you two...should be taken lightly."

The two other worldly women nodded. "Good to know," they stated with a smirk. "You are a smart man," they purred softly.

"Shit," he cried out, trying to pull himself away from the table. "I don't have a death wish. Not from you two," he pointed towards them. "Nor by the men that are chasing you…" He shook his head. "I wouldn't want to face Sparky or Soul Boy for either of you." His shivered, "No way in Hell!"

The three young women giggled. "So a dragon like you," purred Catherine softly. "Wouldn't want to have a faceoff with either of them?"

"Like I said, no way in Hell!" Gajeel glanced around for a moment. "From the things that I've heard about Sparky. I wouldn't want to piss the guy off. But I will give you some sound advice, whatever they want from you? Just give it to them...we wouldn't want an all out war from either of them…"

Hermione grumbled, "Why does it sound like we're being sold here." Her eyes flashed in anger. "I mean...what happened to love or something like that?"

"Who said you wouldn't love the attention that they're willing to give ya," Gajeel asked with a raised eyebrow.

Catherine sighed, "I guess you have a point." She glanced at the books before them. "They did go out of their way…" She waved at the objects that were given to them. "...for giving us these."

Lucy glared at the Iron Dragon Slayer. "In your opinion, what should we do?"

"Well," Gajeel gave a thoughtful look. "What do you know?" His lips pulled into a smirk. Causing the girls to shiver. Believing that he was every bit of predator that he looked.

Hermione closed her eyes. "I had a dream… I saw Laxus talking to a dragon or something." She shrugged, if he was a Dragon Slayer, it wasn't her place to tell his secret. "The creature told Laxus that he and his two friends need mates in order to keep their magic in check. And we're...those mates to them."

Gajeel nodded, as he placed his fingers to his chin. Seemed to be in deep thought. "Well...if you are their mates. Then it would be just...allow them to claim you. I mean...would you want them to die or something? When it was up to you to save them."

Catherine huffed from her seat. Glaring at the man at their table. "So...you want us to give up on our rights, in order to save them?"

"Who said that you have to make easy on them," he asked them with a raised eyebrow. "You could make them chase after you. Make it into a game," Gajeel shrugged his shoulders.

Lucy looked worried. Catherine looked like she was thinking about it. Hermione on the other hand, was deep in thought. It was something about what the dragon had said. That dragons had once chased after their mate until they tired out.

Hermione couldn't help but shiver. She could not see herself being chased by anyone. Even back on Earth, no one had ever...done something like that. No one seemed to be interested in her. They were always looking for the unnatural beauty that she didn't possess.

' _I don't see why I am special for someone like Laxus, for him to believe I'm his mate.'_ Hermione hated that about herself. Always overthinking things. It was the only thing that kept her alive for so long. ' _When you're best friends with Harry, one has to overthink things.'_

Catherine nudged into Hermione's shoulder. "NASA calling Hermione," sang her cousin softly. "NASA calling Hermione. Come in, please."

Hermione couldn't help it, she laughed. It was something that Catherine would always do to Hermione. Especially when she was so deep in thought about something. "I hear ya, cous."

"Good," Catherine's eyes flashed with annoyance. "We have tried to get your attention for a while now." She glared at her for a moment. "What got you so lost?"

Hermione closed her eyes. "I guess...it's this mess with being mates." She glanced towards Catherine was a shy smile. "I've never had romance in my life. I guess want to fight whatever this is...just to have something that seems romantic."

Lucy nodded. "Same here," her voice carried off into a whisper. "But...do you really want to have their magic kill them? Just to have some romance in our lives."

"No," Hermione shook her head. "I wouldn't want that weight on my soul." She closed her eyes for a moment. "I just having my choses made for me."

Catherine and Lucy nodded, they couldn't help it but agree with her. Neither of them hated that their choices were made for them. Now that Hermione could think about it. ' _Soulmates also take that choice away as well. But would it also make things better?'_

Gajeel chuckled, "It seems that you made your mind up." They knew he wasn't asking. It was simply stating what he was seeing. "So what is the plan?"

The three cousins looked to each other for a moment. "Make them chase us," they stated with conviction. They weren't going to make it easy.

The Iron Dragon Slayer laughed harder than anyone within the guild had ever heard him. "Good," he purred at the girls. Causing the guild to look towards each other.

No one had heard what was being said, but knew well enough to let it go. No one was willing to talk to Gajeel, at least not after Phantom Lord had happened. It was still to fresh for many of them. But wondered why Lucy and her cousins were willing to do so.

After a couple of minutes had passed. Mira came at their table with worried steps, as she passed the food out to the girls. She gave a strange look towards Gajeel, before she left them alone again.

The Iron Dragon Slayer grumbled, "I made a mistake about following a guild, before Fairy Tail. And no one is willing to forget forgive anytime soon," his mood became dark again.

Lucy glanced around the guild. Seeing what he was talking about. She noticed, even with so many people in the guild. They had a wide berth around them. Leaving so many tables around them empty. Just so they weren't near Gajeel.

"Give them time, Gajeel." She closed her eyes for a moment. "It will take them a while to realize that you're no longer the same man."

"What would it take," he asked as he chomp down on his metal. "I mean...it's been a few months!"

Catherine smiled softly towards the Dragon Slayer. "Don't pout, it doesn't suit you." She glanced around for a moment. "But...I do see someone who is willing to try. Just give it a bit of time. Allow them to see the real you, Mr. Grumpy."

Gajeel chuckled, "Alright," he waved his hand. "I see where this is going… You want me to leave, knowing that I have you a lot to think about." He grumbled softly. "I know when I'm not wanted." He had gotten up and took his metal with him.

Catherine sighed, "What's his problem? I was trying to tell him that your friend," she pointed towards Lucy. "...was interested in him."

"Who," Lucy asked as she looked around.

"Levy...I believe," Catherine nodded towards where she saw the blue-haired bookworm. Who was looking over a book, as her eyes followed Gajeel across the guild.

Lucy turned to where Levy was. "I had no idea," she whispered softly.

Hermione huffed, "Let's just eat and leave." She groaned, as she had a bad feeling. "We should get to sleep… Something tells me...we're going to need it."

So they ate the rest of their food. Before they left the guild behind. Not really knowing what was in store for them.


	7. Chapter 7

Spark of Interest

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 7

The next morning in Lucy's apartment. Neither one of them wanted to get out of bed that day. Their dreams didn't help them that morning. Each one of them was plagued with what has yet to come.

When Virgo had opened her own gate, looking around the apartment. "Alright," she spoke with uncharacterized harshness in her voice. "It's time for you all to get out of bed."

"Not not Virgo," Lucy called out from her bed. "We aren't in the mood for those...men."

The maid huffed as she stomped her foot to the floor. "Well, princess. Neither of you are going to get a man, by lying around here all day!" She started walking around the apartment cleaning as she went. "It's about time that you should think about a man...all of you!"

"We're they supposed mates," stated Hermione with a groan from her bed/couch.

Virgo stood above her, with her hands to her hips. "Which will do you all a bit of good. Knowing that he was meant for you!" It seemed there was no stirring Virgo onto their side of thinking. "You just have to play by their game."

Catherine groaned, as she sat up from her own bed. Glaring at the spirit in the room. "Lucy! I'm not liking your spirit today."

"Believe me, Catherine," grumbled Lucy in return. "I'm not liking her either."

The maid giggled, not allowing their bad moods getting to her. "Unless you're willing to give out punishments. I'll be helping you in your wardrobe today," her lips pulled to a wicked smile.

Hermione glared at her, "Unless it will help us run. I don't want your help in clothes." She pushed herself onto her feet. Not taking her eyes off of the spirit.

"Oh," she smirked evilly at them. "I was going to get you each white jean shorts with matching vests. Along with different colored dress shirts. Nothing to hinder you in your running…"

"Prove it," spoke up Catherine. She really wanted whatever the maid had planned over with. She was not in the mood for anything, not without coffee.

Virgo giggled some more, "With pleasure…," her voice carried out. With a snap of her fingers, everyone was dressed in what she had told them. White shorts that came to mid-thigh, matching white vest that came to their waist.

Catherine wore a light blue dress shirt. Where the sleeves came down to her elbows. With matching colored running shoes upon her feet. Making her feel good about the outfit that she was wearing.

Lucy wore a light green dress shirt. Where the sleeves ended at the shoulders. With matching colored running shoes. She was never for one to like green. But she was willing to wear it anyway.

Hermione wore a light purple dress shirt. Where the sleeves ended between the wrist and elbow. With matching colored running shoes. She was surprised how comfortable the shoes were. Hermione had always been picky about how they fit on her feet.

"Is everything to your liking, princesses…" They knew that Virgo was in a mood. If they didn't knew before. They knew it then. "Because I would like to hear little feet...in the future," her voice became darker and scarier. For either of the women to handle.

Catherine turned towards Lucy with worry in her eyes. "What the Hell did you not do for your spirit, Lucy?!"

The blonde shook her head in disbelief. "She keeps asking me for punishment and I would never give into her…"

Hermione had enough of the bickering and the slight look from the maid. Without thinking twice, she raised her hand and shot a jet of water onto the waiting spirit. When Hermione had cut the power of her magic. There standing in the middle of the room. Was a smiling spirit bowing towards the once Hogwarts student.

"Thank you, princess," she bowed some more. "I'm forever grateful," before she flashed out of the apartment.

Lucy gaped at Hermione. "Why did you do that," demanded the blonde.

"Oh come on Lucy, I didn't harm her." Hermione turned towards Lucy with a glare. "She wanted punishment and she was begging for one. All I did was give her something that wouldn't harm her in any way!"

After some more yelling from Lucy, the group made their way into the guild. Where they noticed their...supposed mates were sitting at their table. On the second floor. Looking down, as the girls had walked through the doors.

Laxus chuckled softly towards the two males. "Do you see them...being jumpy today. Do you think they know what we have planned?" Leaning over the table in his signature purple silk shirt and black leather pants.

Bickslow glared softly, "I don't think so." His eyes glanced around the guild, behind his sunglasses. He had decided to wear a royal blue dress shirt, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Along with his dark blue jeans. "But they look like they're ready for a run or something."

Freed closed his book and placed it on the table. As he glanced over the edge with a huff. He was sporting a dark green dress shirt and brown slacks. Something far different from what he would normally wear at the guild. But still had his trusted sword at his hip.

"What is it Freed," asked Laxus. When he saw his friend become lost in thought.

"Well," stated the mint-haired man. "Something tells me...that they stumbled onto...a small part of our plans."

Bickslow turned towards Freed with a raised eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"Their shoes," he pointed towards the women's feet. "They're from the Celestial World. Giving them an added speed to their running. Making it a bit harder for us to catch them."

They had planned on chasing the girls. It was something that Laxus had voice about his dragon had told him about, when it came to mating. The other two had decided that it would be fun to see what the girls would do. If they had chased them down.

Bickslow had voiced. "It would be worth seeing what they would do. Even to see if they would use magic to elude us…" He chuckled darkly. "Each of our magics states that we need mates to stabilize us. Might as well do it the dragon way…"

Freed had be uneasy about the idea in general. But he finally caved, realizing that Laxus was going to do it either way. He didn't want to be left out on something that Laxus was doing. Even if it was towards his own mate. He wasn't going to be left behind in...any experience.

"When should be start the final preparations, Laxus," asked Freed. His voice sounding distant, as usual.

"Looks like they're ordering food." The blonde male gave a thought. "About an hour after they eat. It should give them enough time to build up on our game…"

Bickslow mumbled, "Isn't that run for swimming?"

Freed sighed, "It is, but I think it's a general rule for everything. When it comes to food." He nodded as he went through many things within his head. As he planned for all points of views of what needed to be done.

Their lone female member huffed from her seat. Wrapping her arms around herself. "I hope you know...that I'm not helping you. No matter how much you ask." Her voice became dark and harsh, as she looked towards the three men at the table.

"We're not expecting you to," stated Laxus with a deep harsh to his voice. "You...tend to follow the same rule for all women. Don't help the men out...no matter how much we ask."

Bickslow chuckled, "Besides...it would be more fun if we do it on our own." He leaned back in his seat. Relaxing as much as he could at the moment. "It's more gamy that way…"

"We're not a piece of meat, sicko," stated Evergreen with harshness in her voice. "I hope they give you all Hell."

"Oh, I wouldn't have it any other way," purred Laxus, as his eyes flashed with lightning. He was looking forward to the next hour of so. When it was time for their game to begin. He hadn't been with a woman...for nearly six months. Ever since his dragon had been on his ass about a mate.

The Seith Mage grumbled from his seat. His lips curled up, as his eyes looked towards the women. "I wonder...what the bedroom would be like?" He couldn't keep his eyes off of Catherine, as he noticed that their food had come. "I hope she's up...for experimenting..."

With WHACK on his head. He turned towards the person that hit him. Rubbing his head. "What was that for, you crazed ass babe?"

Evergreen glared at him. "If I were your woman, after hearing you call your totems as such, I would be offended." She whacked him again. "Come up with something that your woman would think is solely for her…"

"Okay," he waved his hands to stop her from moving towards him again. "Okay… I get the bloody point, woman!" When he saw that she wasn't coming at him again. "What would be good? Honey, sugar, toots…"

Evergreen grumbled, "You sure know how to make a woman feel wanted." She shook her head before getting up on her feet. "If you actually use your brain...you can find me at the bar." She then turned towards the stairs and out of their sight.

Laxus chuckled as he shook his head. "Evergreen has a point, Bicks. Why would a woman feel like they are your whole world, if you call everything Baby?"

Bickslow raised his eyebrows. "Geez, thanks boss. Why don't you just strike me where I sit?" He then turned towards Catherine with a thoughtful look. "My Festy Red," he spoke softly, as his eyes went out of focus.

"Festy Red," asked Laxus, as he turned towards Bickslow. "You know," he gave a bit of thought. "It fits her."

Freed grumbled, "At least Evergreen can get over her soap box on the names…" He turned towards the overview of the guild. His eyes found Lucy for a moment. "I for one, am not for one on nicknames…"

After an hour had passed for the three women after their meal. The three men glanced at each other, giving a small subtle nod to each other before leaving the upper floor. It was time for them to start on their plan.

Hermione, Lucy and Catherine had shivered in their seats. They glanced at one another, each feeling something was about to happen. They weren't wrong, when they felt a rush of magic come upon them before they were flashed to the stage. Where Max the announcer was calling out women for being judged for Miss Fairy.

The three women had glanced around, not understanding why they were on stage. Even Max looked confused as he glanced at the paper in his hands. "Your names aren't on here…"

"They're not," stated a deep voice, causing everyone to look behind Max. Seeing that Laxus and his men were behind him. Each walking like they were the alphas of the place. "We brought them to the stage…," his voice deep and husky.

Lucy and Catherine leaned into Hermione. Sense she was in the middle of them. "What are they doing," they asked Hermione.

"I don't know," she whispered softly. "I didn't pick up on reading minds." She groaned as something flashed in her head. "I wished I picked that up, while Harry was learning it back in fifth year," she growled out.

Hermione had hated that Harry was getting special training from Professor Snape. Which would have done everything in her power for that kind of training. She was so busy running DA for him, along with trying to outsmart that pink toad. That she forgot to look for books in the subject that Harry was learning from their professor.

It was then that she realized how much that knowledge would have helped her. Not just in this situation. But also during the war that she had helped fight with her two best friends. ' _I now wonder if their stupidities had finally rubbed off on me?'_

"Listen up Fairies," Laxus called out. Causing many within the guild to grumble. ' _Just another Laxus' power plays.'_ The blonde muscle man seemed to have ignored their grumbles. "My men and I are letting you all know that we're going...out with these women."

That statement seemed to have quieted down the guild. Since it really hadn't been quiet until that moment. Trying to understand the muscle man before them.

"While we're out...no one is allowed to leave the guild. Especially if it is to help these girls," he pointed towards them. With the look of determination in his stormy eyes. "There is a rune barrier that would assure that this rule is being followed."

Master Makarov stepped towards the stage with a worried look. "What is all this about Laxus?" He let out a breath that he seemed have held. "If this is about you taking over…?"

"Don't worry Gramps, it's not," Laxus had waved at the elder. "This is something more different...and can be lift changing. Only for those that are involved that is…"

"You mean…?"

"Yes Gramps," Laxus grumbled, as his eyes focused towards Hermione. Causing her to try to keep her legs from bending from the intense gaze. "I found...what I've been looking for."

"Oh," gasped the elder before glancing towards the girls on the stage. "And the others…?"

"Theirs," Laxus pointed towards the two behind him.

Makarov nodded, placing his finger to his chin. Where the guild saw that their elder was in thought of whatever cryptic code. That he seemed to be having with Laxus. "Okay," the master glanced up with a determined look of his own. "Do what needs to be done…"

"MASTER," nearly everyone in Fairy Tail had cried out. Not understanding anything, except that it dealt with the three women.

Laxus gave out a deep chuckle. "You heard him, Lioness. Time for our game to begin," his lips pulled out into a predatory smirk. "Run."

Without thinking twice, Hermione grabbed onto her two cousins and with a twist. Caused a loud-sounding pop the rang out in the guild hall. Causing many within to gasp.

"Time for the hunt, boys!" Before he grabbed onto his men near him and flashed out of the guild as well.

Everyone within the guild had gotten up onto their feet. Rushing towards the doors that would lead them out. But found themselves blocked from doing so. When purple runes flashed, where Erza hissed, "None shall leave, while our game is being played." She turned towards the elder with a raised voice. "What is all this about, master?!"

Natsu grumbled, "Yeah! And why is Lucy in the middle of all this?!"

The master walked onto the stage, waving his hands. "Now children." Causing everyone to calm down. The elder huffed for a moment. "I'll explain what I know…"

He turned towards Natsu, who had stepped close to the stage. "Natsu," causing the young man to look towards him. "What do you know...about mates, my boy?"

"Mates," he asked with a questionable look. "Well...from what Igneel had once told me. They are a dragon slayers most trusted treasure. Without them, we wouldn't stay grounded with our magic. Since it could turn us into dragons, if we haven't found our mate to keep us as we are. Why do you ask?"

"Because my boy, Laxus is a second generation dragon slayer." Makarov had seen the confused look in Natsu's eyes. Not just in his eyes, but many others within the guild. "You see, his father Ivan had placed a lacrama into Laxus. While he was a small boy, causing Laxus to nearly die from becoming a dragon slayer as well…"

"Oh," Natsu grumbled softly. "Why would your son do that?"

"Because," the master sighed deeply, "Laxus was born sick and would have had a hard time ever having magic. Ivan being a hungry man for power, did what he thought was right. Making Laxus into what he is today."

Makarov closed his eyes for a moment. "Today, I had found out that one of those women… Happens to be his mate. While the other two are also mates to Freed and Bickslow."

Natsu glared at the elder man. "Are either of them dragon slayers too?"

"No," the Fairy Tail Master shook his head. "But their magic is just as demanding like one. Their mate also has to balance them out as well…"

Erza grumbled as she made her way to the stage. "Tell me master, what does mate have anything to do with Lucy and her cousins?"

The elder man turned towards the female member of Thunder Legion. "Evergreen…?"

"Don't look at me," she cried out. Raising her hands. "I have nothing to do with this!"

Makarov glanced towards Natsu with hope in his eyes. "Can you explain this?"

The Fire Dragon Slayer huffed before facing the woman knight. "Let me ask you, Erza. Would you help Jellal?" She frozed for a moment of the name. Causing Natsu to stop, to allow Erza her moment to collect herself.

Once she was focused, he went on. "Say that in order to save him from his magic. You would have…" He gulped, trying to find something that would help her understand.

It was then that the Iron Dragon Slayer stepped forward, next to Natsu. Grumbling as he faced the scarlet-haired woman. "What Salamander is saying Titania! They would have to act like they are making babies for them to balance their magics out!"

"WHAT," cried out Erza, as her cheeks became alive with a reddening blush. As she stuttered from her place that she stood.

Natsu fell down onto the ground, covering his head. Hoping that he wouldn't be held responsible for her outburst.

"Oh, BABIES," cried out a woman behind the stage. That everyone seemed to know who it was.

"MIRA," cried out all the voices in the guild.

Makarov chuckled, "Either way. It would be nice to have little feet running around here."

"To bad," a voice called out in his raspy voice. Which everyone knew to be Wakaba, as he shook his head.

"What is," asked his friend, Macao.

"We wouldn't be enjoying the eye candy, with Lucy and her cousins being taken and all."

Macao hit his friend over the head. "Now knock that off, Wakaba! What would your wife say, if she heard you say that?"

"Have you seen my wife," answered the smoker.

Natsu huffed, as he realized that no one was going to hit him and sat on the stage. "So what are we going to do, master?"

The elder smirked, "Nothing."

"NOTHING," cried out the guild.

"That's right, nothing." The elder glanced towards the members for a moment. "Just allow...things play out. We will see them again…"

That seemed to have brought Erza back to the present. "What do you mean, master," she growled softly towards the old man. "You really don't think I would allow… Any one of them to deflower Lucy…"

"I don't expect to you to, Erza." The man then waved towards the entrance. "Until the barrier comes down. There is nothing anyone can do about it. Since it would only come down...when the girls except their fate with those men."

Makarov glanced around for a moment. "For the meantime...let's continue with what we were doing…" He heard that many within the building had grumbled, but end up doing what they were told to do. ' _Oh Laxus, I wish you did this...more subtle. Then again, you never were for one to do things quiet and simple…'_


	8. Chapter 8

Spark of Interest

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 8

Hermione popped back into existence with her two cousins. Back to the clearing that they were in the day before. She glanced around. Feeling the static air around her. "RUN!"

Each one of them started running at three different areas. Hoping that they would have a head start before the men had caught up with them. Neither one of them were afraid. They just didn't want to make things easy on the guys either.

Just as they had left the clearing. A crack of thunder was sounded. Letting them know that their men were right behind them. Causing each one of them to run even more faster than they had hoped for.

Laxus looked around, smelling the air around him. He pointed towards Freed, then pointed him towards the area of which he should go and did the same with Bickslow. Before he turned and ran towards where he had smelt Hermione going. As he was running, he had many images of what he would like to do with her, before he heard.

"You got to be Bloody kidding me," he heard her cried out. "A monster bear!"

Laxus could only chuckle, before running through the forest at a higher speed. Once he cleared the forest underbrush. He found himself in front of a giant bear, on his hind legs. He looked over his shoulder to see Hermione, pushing herself against a tree.

"You might want to get away from the tree and onto the ground here soon. My magic might get a little carried away." He felt his lips pulling back to a smirk.

"Sure," Hermione grumbled before stumbling away from the tree in question. "Whatever…"

Just as she laid on the ground. Covering her hands over her ears. Knowing that he would be using his lightning magic. She wasn't wrong, because a moment later. She saw a lightning looking trident formed in hands before he through it at the monster.

Hermione closed her eyes. Trying to draw out the sounds of the screaming bear. While sounds of a roaring, had also rung out through the forest. She felt more energy being charged for a few more minutes before everything became quiet.

She took a deep breath, before opening her eyes and pulling her hands from her ears. She looked around, seeing that Laxus was still standing before her. But noticed something was different from him. He looked even more muscular than she had thought before. She glanced at his buffed out arms, seeing what she thought to be...yellow scales as sparks threw across.

"Lax...us," she called out softly. Hermione pulled herself onto her feet. Walking towards him, as her heartbeat seemed to have skipped a beat. "Lax...us."

The man before her turned towards her. Seeing that it wasn't just his arms that had those scales. But also his face and chest. Which she hadn't realized that it had been split open.

"Hermione," his deep husky voice purred out. Causing her whole body to shiver. Not understanding the power that he had over her. "You are more trouble...than I've ever imagined."

She could understand, how could his voice alone could cause her body to act in certain ways. Her legs felt weak. Her heart became more erratic than she had thought possible. What else she couldn't understand, the reason for the heat in her lower belly. 'I should have listened to my roommates about things like this…' Back when she was in Hogwarts.

"You're all mine," Laxus stated with a gleam in his stormy eyes. He walked towards her, with meaningful steps. "There is no place for you to hide, Lioness." Once he was near her, he wrapped his arms round her, bringing her closer to him. Claiming her lips, "All mine."

"Yours," her mind shut down. Allowing herself to feel...and experience what he was willing to give her. Not realizing that he made quick work on taking their clothes off. Before laying them down upon the ground.

As she was laying under him. She noticed that his figure didn't change back to what she knew him to be. It was when she realized his sharp teeth. Making her shiver as he leaned into, as he kissed along her jawline.

"If you haven't realized," he purred softly. Kissing her neck, feeling his pointy teeth gracing her skin. "I'm a dragon slayer...and you're...my mate." It was then she felt sharp teeth biting into her collarbone, making her whimper.

Hermione had gone through torture and she barely screamed. Not until she was under the cursed blade. Whatever Laxus was doing to her...wasn't really torture in that sense. But it was driving her insane.

"Need...more," she gasped out. Not realizing that she was talking. Trying to fight through the fog that she was in her brain. Feeling her body quivering under his.

She felt his hot tongue licking at the spot that he had bitten into. Causing her body to shiver even more. As heat was building up in her core. Feeling...something dripping out of her.

"You want more," Laxus purred out, as he kissed her neck. "I can smell you," his deep voice came near her ear. "Like vanilla and caramel." He wrapped his arms around her hips, bringing her closer to him. Allowing her to feel something poking near her core, making her whimper.

"Tell me what you want, Hermione." His voice was like velvet sin, from the way it sounded to her. Causing her brain to fogged over even more. "Voice what you want."

"You," Hermione growled out. "In," she shifted her hips towards him. "Me," she felt her hands making their way to his back. Digging her nails into his flesh. Causing the man to growl like a wild beast.

"With pleasure," before she felt his hips shift and something making its way into her body. Making her hiss with the sensation that she wasn't use to. But she wasn't complaining, since her body was wanting it. Laxus had stopped for a split second before going even further, kissing her softly. "Remember to relax and breath," before he shift his hips, causing him to become deeper into her.

It was when she felt something pop in her. If she wasn't digging into his back before. She was at that moment. Laxus leaned down, kissing her and shushing. "It's alright," he kissed her gently on her cheeks and over her eyes. "Don't cry," he spoke softly to her.

After a moment of her calmly breathing and relaxing. Hermione had shifted her hips slightly. Singling to Laxus that she was ready for him to continued. He didn't want to leave her tight body. Causing him to shift just enough to move in and out of her, just by small even movement.

When he felt her relaxed even more. His inner dragon couldn't hold back. He sat up a bit more, wrapped his arms around her. Bringing up her hips to where he was able to thrust deeper into her. With strong empowered movements.

Hermione gasped as she felt him angled to where her body felt pleasure. Making her legs wrapped around his hips. Bringing him as close as humanly possible towards her. Causing the man to growl, while she groaned out from the sound.

"You like that," Laxus smirked. "My inner dragon...likes the sounds that you're making."

"Lax...us," she cried out softly. "Shut...up!"

A sound came out of his throat that sounded like a beast like purr. Making her wet, as she came. Just as a sound was about to leave her own throat. Something drove her to move towards him. Where she bit into his collarbone, sinking her teeth into him.

A great sounding roar left his mouth. Wrapping his arms around her. Keeping her as close to him, until she was ready to unlatch herself from him. A shiver ran down his spine, when he heard his inner dragon in his head. ' _ **She marked us as hers…'**_

' _How is that possible,'_ Laxus asked, as his head was in a daze. ' _She's not a slayer…'_

' _ **No,'**_ the dragon agreed. ' _ **She's our true mate. Meaning, we could have anyone that we would have agreed with. But something more special and meaningful happens, when we find our true mate.'**_

' _What does this mean,'_ he asked as Hermione pulled away from him. As he thrust into her, faster and deeper than moments ago.

' _ **The future will be great. Not just for the two of you. But your offspring would be powerful.'**_ Laxus felt his inner dragon nod. ' _ **Yes...powerful.'**_

Laxus really didn't care if his children would become powerful. Just as long as they were healthy and happy. He didn't care if they had magic. He would have taught them to defend themselves. Even without magic.

Just as he felt her walls were about to squeeze him. Letting him know that she was about to come a second time. He bit into her neck once more. Allowing himself to release his seed into her warm waiting body, just as she came.

After a moment of them coming back to Earthland. Laxus licked the place that he bitten her before leaving her body. Enjoying the mark that he saw upon her. He smiled as he saw a lightning bolt with a bit of rain surrounding it.

Hermione had taken a deep breath. She had never imagine an experience that she had with Laxus. Would be something that she would like to experience many times over. Sure, she knew that he was a man. A man who really knew what he was doing.

She had heard some...stories back at Hogwarts. Compared to what she heard and what she experienced. Hermione knew that she was with someone, who knew what he was doing. Someone who she had to guess, had many lovers before her. She wasn't upset by knowing that kind of information, she was just glad that she wasn't dealing with a fumbled boy.

"Come, my Lioness," Laxus' voice purred, as he had gotten to his feet. He chuckled softly, when he realized that she wasn't able to move on her own. He leaned down and picked her up in his arms. "No biggie," he kissed her throat. "I'll just have to allow you experience sex in a hot tub is like…"

"LAXUS," she gasped out loudly at the man.

He chuckled darkly. "I love how you scream out my name," he purred, before flashing them out of the forest.

xXx

As soon as Lucy had heard Hermione yelled for them to run. She ran. She didn't care where she was going. She just knew that she needed to get some distance before Freed found her.

' _Thank goodness that Virgo had helped us with running shoes.'_

Freed was running towards the area of which Laxus had pointed him towards. He was never a man for chasing women, at least not the way that was barbaric. But he couldn't help but feel...something primal as he was doing so.

Something dark was stirring under his skin. Freed knew what it was. He had felt this feeling...for a very long time. But knew that one day, when he felt it again. It would be too soon. But wondered why he was feeling again, now.

' _ **Need to catch female.'**_ the darkness within spoke. He hadn't heard the voice, not sense it told him to run from home. After overhearing his parents marrying him off to someone he didn't know.

' _Why are you here,'_ Freed asked his inner darkness.

' _ **Helping you to get our female,'**_ the voice stated like it was new.

Freed huffed softly, before running faster into the woods some more. Once he was out of the forest, near what he believed to be a small pond with a waterfall. What he was not expecting, was a group of bandits, surrounded Lucy with rope tied around her.

"Why me," he heard her grumble softly.

Freed was angry with what he saw. About a dozen men looking at Lucy with hunger in their eyes. He really didn't have to be a world-class wizard to know what they were thinking. Just by the storied he heard around the guild was enough to know. Each man before him, wanted his mate's body.

With that realization come to light. His inner darkness was building up within him. He would normally control it, to where he was still able to use it against these men. But for once, he allowed the darkness to have full reign. He wanted these men to pay for what they were about to do with Lucy.

With a war cry that left his lips. His eyes became dark, just as his skin became dark as well. "Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow!" Becoming the strongest of his darkened abilities.

Lucy glanced towards where she believed to be Freed's voice. Only to see him shift from his form to that of a...dark looking knight. She wasn't afraid of what she saw. No, what she felt was heat building up in her lower belly.

' _He's my dark knight,'_ her author brain kicked in at that moment.

"Don't worry Lucy," Freed's voice was much darker than she had ever heard it. "I'll deal with these...cretins."

The blonde woman couldn't help it, she giggled. Just before a flash like movement from Freed. Before she started hearing the bodies hitting the floor of the forest. Before a blur was within her sight. Where Freed stood before her once more, much closer than he was prior.

Lucy glanced around, seeing that all the bandits that thought had gotten her. Were all on the ground. Unconscious and tied up. She felt the ropes loosen their hold of her, before strong arms wrapped around her waist. Then a flash of movement, before feeling a tree against her back.

The dark muscled knight leaned against her, his face leaning down towards her neck. "You're mine...Lucy." A shift of magic and Freed stood before her, without his darkness figure. He brought her legs up, wrapping them around his waist. She felt something rubbing against her, as he tried to bring her closer to him. Causing her to gasp to leave her lips.

"Freed," she wrapped her arms around his neck. Trying to bring herself closer towards him. Where her lips to meet his, but barely touching him.

"Say it Lucy," his voice came out husky and determined. "Say that you're mine," he demanded, with a slight hint of begging in his undertones. Causing her to quiver in his arms.

"Yours," she purred softly. Trying to focus onto him. Knowing that it was important that she focused on him for the moment. "I'm...yours…"

A growl left his lips before slamming his lips onto hers. Shifting his hips into her. "You are really a damsel…"

Lucy gasped, not really liking his words. But something spoke for her, "But I'm your...damsel." Her eyes focused onto his dark green ones. "Like the way...you like it."

"Damn," he purred out, causing her to gasp. She had never in all of her life at Fairy Tail. Had heard the timid minted-haired male utter a cuss word before. "You'll be the death of me." Seeing something snap in him, before he ripped off of their clothes. "I need you…."

A moment later she felt something rammed into her. Making her shiver, as she raked her fingers into his back. Realizing how much her core was leaking for him. Lucy hand tightened her hold onto Freed with her legs. Trying to bring him even more closer to him.

"I'm sorry," he kissed her forehead and cheeks. "I wish...this wasn't hurting you." He kissed her lips again. Freed may have been sorry, but he was telling her that he was a hungry man. Hungry for her, just as he had started moving in and out of her.

She felt his magic around her. A comforting darkness as it sparked her Celestial magic. She had heard something like this once. Something in the long-lost books that were back...at her father's mansion. If two such magics combined, they were made for one another. Even from before time itself was destined.

"Freed," a moan left her lips. Trying to ground herself to him. Not wanting the moment to end. "...our...magic…"

"I know," he grunted. As she felt herself being shifted towards him. Almost like she was sitting in his lap, while still leaning against the tree. Trying to ignore the bark digging into her back. "Our magic...is mating...along with us…"

"Mating," she gasped out. Just as she felt Freed hitting a wonderful spot within her core. Finding it hard to remember to breath. "Please…"

"Lucy," his voice, no longer sounding as a prim and proper man. But a man, who was allowing his primal self out of it's cage. "My Star's embrace," he purred against her neck, just before sucking onto her flesh.

A throaty chuckle left the blonde's lips. "My Dark Knight," her voice raspier, as warmth was building within her. Trying to focus onto him. "Together...we make...the Heavens."

Freed growled, causing a shiver to roll across her body. No fear came to mind, as she was enjoying the man. Who was showing, a different side of him. Which something within told her, he had never shared with anyone before. And she was enjoying every bit of him.

"You are a bloody poet," he grumbled before he bit into her shoulder. "And I love...that about you." He thrust became faster and more determined than moments ago. "Bite me as you come, Lucy. We'll be joined...forever."

Just as she felt something building up to the point that was blinding. She bit into his shoulder as the dam had exploded. Not just the feeling in her lower belly. But the magic that seeped out of her body, merging with his.

A swirl of darkness and stardust, came together. Forming within each other. Before a burst of what looked like dark mixed glitter exploded. Before something fell onto each of their chests.

When the world came to them once more. It was when the two felt something against their chests and glanced down. Seeing something that looked like a medallion, lying against their heated flesh. The two gaped at their necklaces, before picking it up to see the image within.

"I...I…," stuttered Freed, as he looked up into the golden eyes of Lucy's.

She smiled, "I told you...together we will make the Heavens." Lucy picked up her silver circular looking medallion and gasped. "Star clusters?" She glanced up towards him. "They aren't any that look like this on Earthland," she gasped at him.

Freed smirked, "No." He shook his head, as he picked up his own to bring the two together. "They're runes that look like star clusters." He chuckled when she saw the surprised look in her eyes. "It says...prince and princess of the stars…"

"I...wow," Lucy gasped as she glanced down at her own necklace. Not really realizing that they were...still connected. Feeling herself tightening around something that was still inside her.

Freed groaned, as he leaned into her. "Careful...or I might just...take you...again." His voice vibrate across her skin to her neck.

Lucy glanced up towards his eyes. Where her own flashed with something that he couldn't understand. Before feeling her walls squeezing around him again. "Like that," she asked with false innocence.

He growled at her, making her smirked as she saw his eyes flashed at her. Seeing a bit of darkness that laid behind his controlled persona. "Yes...like that."

"Don't hold back," she whispered.

"Never," he leaned down, kissing her lips once more. Causing them to become tender, as they started another heated embrace.

xXx

Bickslow had left the clearing to follow where Laxus had told him, where he could find Catherine. Once he had ran into the dense woods. His totems were following him. When one of them flew near his face.

"What is it, Papa?" His totems would only act a certain way. Once they wanted to communicate something with him. It seemed that this was one of those times.

"We won't help," stated Papa with a determine sounding voice. "You must work on your own."

"What," cried out Bickslow as he looked towards the totem. "What does that suppose to mean?"

"Your mate," cried the rest of them. "You empress!"

"Okay...okay, I get the picture," he grumbled softly. "I guess I get to shine her with my moves then…"

"Yep...yep," they sounded around him.

He stumbled into an area that he had never knew about. An area of which was near a Rockwall. But that wasn't what made him stop. It was the sight of Catherine jumping into the air. Trying to outwit a Forest Volcan.

"Woman," the creature cried out, trying to reach the ever jumping Catherine. "Get back here!"

"BLOODY ALL TO HELL," Catherine screamed out. As she tried to jump from tree to tree. "Will you ever give up?!"

"Woman!"

"I...guess...not," she growled out before turning to face the Volcan. Before a large blast of air rushed towards the creature. Pushing him back, as it was trying to walk against the wind to get to her. But was unable to.

Bickslow couldn't help it. He whistled after seeing the large ape like man being pushed over a few yards away from them. "Shit! I knew you were feisty...but that takes the cake!"

Catherine turned towards him with fire in her eyes. Which didn't affect him none. "If you were there, why didn't you jump in and help?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Why? When I was enjoying, seeing your ass in the air!" Bickslow then turned towards where he saw the Volcan, as it was trying to get up. "Plus, I knew that you could handle yourself. You would have called, if you needed the help."

"I guess," she huffed, as her eyes turned back the creature. "Your logic is sound…"

"Woman," the raspy sound of the Volcan came to them. As he stood tall where he was able to. "Be my woman! Make me powerful!" As he beat against his chest.

"Hell no," Catherine shook her head. "I'm not yours ape-man!"

"You need mate," the Volcan stated with heat in his eyes. "No woman should be powerful!"

Bickslow say Catherine's lips pulled into a deadly looking smirk. He had seen something like that from Evergreen, when she had reached her limit. And he was going to see what Catherine was made of.

"If you want power all that much?" She pulled out her wand from her hip pocket. "Then I shall give it to you," she growled out harshly.

A moment later a strong-looking spark made it's way to the creature. Causing it to yelp, before she blast it with another spell. Making the Volcan to sail across the sky. Hearing the creature calling out for his woman to save him.

Bickslow couldn't help but whistle at the raw power that he had seen. "Dang! I just gotten a hard on just watching that shit!"

Catherine scrunched her face. Showing her displeasure with him. "I'm not into whips and chains…"

"No," he shook his head, as he made his way towards her tree. She hadn't left it's branches, just yet. "I wouldn't imagine a woman like you, would like something like that." He ran up the tree before flipping himself in the air, landing before her. "But something tells me," as he leaned into her. "You're into something more...pleasure than plain."

Catherine pushed herself into him. Claiming his lips for a moment before stepping away from him. A smirk graced her lips. Her green eyes sparked with her own hidden secret. "Catch...me…" Before she rushed off, jumping towards the treetops.

"Challenge...accepted," he called out. Before going after her. Bickslow followed at a good distance, to where he could keep his eyes on her. He was waiting for a moment to where, Catherine was tiring herself out before he made his move. He heard his totems were following right behind him.

He had to give her credit though. She was pacing herself, to where she was traveling quite well. After a few minutes of rushing through the air. He found his moment, when he saw her stumble. He rushed towards her, until he reached the last tree limb before flipping in the air.

When he reached her, he wrapped an arm around her. While using his hips to move hers, as he moved them around to where he could land them to the next tree. When they landed, he managed to sit just perfectly against a tree. Almost making an instinct nest around him, with Catherine straddling his lap.

He gave out a groan, when he felt her heated core near his throbbing staff. His hands moved on their own, to where his fingers were digging into her backside. Anchoring her against him even more. "You're not going anywhere, Festy Red…"

Catherine shot her head up. Looking towards the man before her. Hearing his tone that sounded husky and needy. If she wasn't on her knees, she knew that she would have after hearing his voice. "Bicks," her voice gasped softly, fearing that she might have hurt him.

"You have no idea, what you've done to me," he asked her with a smirk. She shivered, nearly fearing for the answer that he was about to give her. "You...drive a fire. The kind of fire that I've never felt before." He moved one hand away from her, before pointing towards his heart. "Here," he pointed harshly. "I've never felt it before...here."

"Bicks," she whispered. Not knowing what else to say. Her mind came to a blank. ' _Why am I having a hard time talking?!'_

He leaned into her, as his one arm that still on her, brought her closer to him. His lips shot out towards her, placing her lower lips into his teeth. Grazing it just lightly. Causing her to gasped, as her lips moved on their own towards him.

When he let go, he pulled away to where she could see his red-wine eyes. "Be mine," his voice turned into a deep purr. Causing her brain to fogged up. "Be my always," he pleaded, not just his voice but his eyes too. "I'm a very needy person, Cath."

Catherine through her body towards him, claiming his lips with a heated breath. Before pulling herself away, after feeling them go a bit numb. "Yes," she whispered. She pecked at the edge of his lips. "I'll...be your always."

The normal foolish knight gave her a shitty grin. He snapped his fingers before shifting them, causing them to fall out of the tree. They didn't fall for long, when they were caught mid-air by the man's totems.

Catherine would have yelled at the man, for causing her to have a fright. To be honest, before she found her new-found powers in Earthland. She was afraid of heights. She would never have dreamt being up in the trees. Instead of a scream of fear, she let out a cheerful scream. Being with Bickslow, made her feel a sense of freedom that she had never imagined before.

' _I don't think even Hermione's Wizarding World would have given me such happiness…'_

After a moment of flying, Bickslow shifted them towards the ground again. Where he landed on his feet, before helping her back to the ground. She dug her fingers into his clothes, trying to ground her. As she worked against the dizziness that she was experiencing.

"Are you alright," he asked, as he kept his arms around her.

She smiled softly. "Just trying to stop the world...from spinning."

Bickslow couldn't help but allow a chuckle to leave his lips. If he had to dream about the perfect woman. He wouldn't want her, because he had Catherine. She was becoming something that he would have never imagine. Something real and truly inspired to live a life worth living.

Catherine sighed, before pulling herself away from him. Before she glanced around and saw what looked like some natural hot springs. "Bickslow," she asked as she looked towards him. "What is this place?"

He smirked, giving her a small shrug. "I discovered this place one day. After a long and tiring job. I stumbled upon it one day...and would come here whenever I wanted." He smiled towards her with a gleam in his eyes. "I figured to share it...with you."

"I...like it," she smiled.

It was that smile that seemed to either snapped him into action. Or cast a spell for him to do something. He made little work on taking their clothes off, before kissing her. He picked her up and made his way into the hot water.

When he had maneuvered her, to where she was wrapped around him. He asked her, "Do you trust me?"

Catherine leaned towards him, where she could kiss the figure that was placed on his forehead. "I trust you, Bickslow."

He made a purr like growl before his eyes flashed with his magic, before entering her. Her brain became dull from the pain that was happening with her body. All she felt was his love that he had for her. Along with the pleasure that he was causing her.

A sound of distant small voices came across her fogged brain. "Take her...take her!"

Catherine leaned her back across the water. Feeling the heated relaxation. "Take me," she called out to him, as if responding to the voices that she could barely hear. "Take...all of me."

Bickslow leaned over her body to where his lips found their way to her nipples. "I see your soul… You have no idea...what you're doing to me. Giving yourself to me...like this."

"Bicks...low," she gasped out, as she felt her hips shifting towards him.

"Oh God," he grumbled as he felt her walks tightening around him. "I would become a religious man...if only to worship you daily." He pulled her body up, slamming their skin against each other. "Open your eyes, Cath...erine. I want to see your eyes!"

Her green eyes popped open, where she could see into his red-wine ones. Just as she felt her walls tightening around him. "Bit him," the same little voices came back again. "Bite him!"

She felt the urge to do just that. She leaned into his shoulder, where she bit into his neck. As she taste the copper essence of blood.

Bickslow hissed as he felt her teeth had bitten into him. Then he groaned as he felt her tongue licking the place that she had bitten. "Kinky…" Then a moment later he felt her come again, before he let his seed into her womb. Just as his own teeth bit into her neck.

When Catherine felt his tongue licking her neck. Her whole body shivered violently. Her breath became raspy, before her back twinge. Not realizing that her back was shifting. The two of them grabbed onto each other before a scream ripped out of their lips. A flash of blinding light surrounded the area.

After a few moments had passed. The light was gone and in its place. Were Bickslow and Catherine, still holding onto one another. But something had grown from their backs.

The two looked up from holding onto one another and gasped at what they saw. Catherine saw Bickslow's back, as two looking angel wings sprung from him. The color of such wings were far different from she had ever seen or heard of. They were shades of dark blue to black. Making him more...unbelievably beautiful than she had ever believed.

When Bickslow saw Catherine's back, he saw angel like wings. All white with gold to silver shimmers within the white. Making her more angelic than he had ever dreamed of someone being. If he wasn't in love with her before. He sure was now. She was breathtaking.

"Wha..what happened," asked Catherine, still bewilder of what had happened.

Bickslow shook his head. "I don't know." He glanced at his own wings, as he moved them. "But something tells me...our magic has evolved." He turned towards her, seeing tears leaking out of her eyes. He wrapped, not just his arms but also his wings, around her. "Don't cry, Catherine," he kissed her closed eyes. "It just means that we belonged together."

"Belong...belong," the small voices echoed.

A raspy laugh left the woman's lips. She gave a small nod. "You're right," she pulled away from him, smiling at him. "You're right…"

"Of course I'm right," he stated with a cheerful sound in his voice. "Don't worry," he wiped his thumbs over her cheeks. Trying to wipe her tears away. He gave her a cheeky grin, "I guess I'm a religious man now…"

Catherine couldn't help the giggle that left her, as she hit him. "You're impossible!"

"No, my Festy Red," his lips pulled back. As he took a chance to kiss her again. "I'm your Winged Knight."

"Bickslow!" She laughed out loud, as she felt her body shaking. Catherine let out a deep sigh. "I guess we should clean ourselves...before finding the others."

"Don't worry...we'll meet up at the guild." He glanced at each other before a smile. "Can we at least have another go at it, before we have to…?"

"Again," chirped the small voices. Knowing that they were being ignored. "Again!"

Catherine sighed, "Well...I'm enjoying the water. But if you sprout out horns…" Her eyes turned harsh towards him.

"Horny," squeaked the voices again.

"Hey," he raised his hands. "I can't control this shit! I didn't even know that this would happen." He gave a deep growl before he started kissing her again, this time more heated than before. "I'll be your devil either way…"

One totem glared towards the others before replying. "You have no idea, how much of a devil you can be, Bickslow." He shook his head. "What devils you might make…"

"Papa," grumbled the other small voices.

A little one shivered softly. "TMI...TMI!"

The totems giggled, "Pipi."

Just as Catherine was to become lost within Bickslow once more. Not really caring about the voices around them. Since they were the souls that were apart of him. A thought came rushing at her, ' _God help us, if he becomes a devil…'_


End file.
